The Devil Inside
by Elka Lynne
Summary: They always say the devil you know is better than the devil you don't. But they never warn you about the devil on the inside. Charlie needs to find answers and embraces her darker side to get them. A continuation of my previous story Tick Tick Boom, it takes place after Season 2 episode 10 and has elements of episode 11. Kind of my own take of how things could go. Some Charloe.
1. Chapter 1

Charlie bent over the wash basin, getting the last of the blood off her hands. It has been a trying couple of days. At first she was looking forward to being left alone with her grandpa. She needed space from her Mom and Miles. But most importantly she needed space from Monroe. Her thoughts still lingered on that searing kiss he gave her the night before they left to go get his son. It had felt good, and that was bothering the hell out of her. He had destroyed her family, she'd tried to kill him for heaven's sake. She hated this man, didn't she?

If only Monroe's kiss were the only thing that was bothering her. But she couldn't get the look in grandpa's face after she killed those soldiers on the wagon out of her mind. What the hell did he expect her to do? Stop the wagon and ask them politely what they were carrying. Yeah like that would have gone over well. It would have just gotten them both caught and killed. And now those looks were intensifying. He looked at her like she was a monster. He looked at her like he looked at Monroe.

After they found the oranges, and broke into the quarantine camp and found the victims of Typhus, she knew they couldn't wait for the other's to get back to get answers. If she did it might be too late. So she took matters into her own hands. And if Gene didn't like her methods, then screw him. This was war, and war was ugly. She was going to fight back the only way she knew how. The way Miles and inadvertently Monroe had taught her.

Making the decision on her current plan of action hadn't been hard. Actually it had been damn easy. Part of her worried about that. But after everything she's been through she knew there was no room for doubt, no room for indecision. A year ago she would have never even thought about doing what she was doing, at least not on her own. She would have left it up Miles to make the hard choices, to do the dirty work.

Well that Charlie was gone. The one who stared at post cards, aching to see and experience the world outside of her village. Well she sure as hell got her wish. She's experienced the world and it's changed her. Maybe her grandpa's looks weren't too off base. She killed without a second thought. Hell she'd lost count of the number of lives she'd taken. She had learned early on how to compartmentalize. To put those feelings away. It was the only way she could do what needed to be done and not go crazy or fall into a pit of despair and slit her wrists.

Maybe she couldn't stand the look of sadness and horror in his eyes because she had the same look when she looked at herself in the mirror from time to time. When she stopped and took the lid off the compartment she kept those thoughts and feelings about all of the horrible, unthinkable things she'd done. And she knew she'd do more. She wouldn't hesitate. Because if she did someone she loved could die. And she wasn't about to lose another member of her family.

She had been fighting for so long, and didn't see an end in sight. She used to wonder how Miles could have possibly turned into the monster he was when he was with the Militia. That man was nothing like man she had come to know and love. But now she was starting to understand. The unending fighting, the unending death, it starts to change a person. Miles had told her once that she was the reason he changed, that she had saved him. Well right now she was nobody's savior. She just hoped that if she saw the end of this war that she would have a shred of morality left and somebody would see something worth saving. That she would be able to find some peace. And hopefully she would be able to be the person her father and Maggie had wanted her to be.

Charlie shook her head. Going down that road would get her nowhere. She had a job to do. They needed information. They had been flying blind for far too long. One of these guys had to know how the disease was spreading, where it was coming from, and what the master plan for Willoughby and her family was. And by damn she was going to get answers any way she could. And if Gene couldn't stomach it, well that was too damn bad. Miles would understand.

She heard him clear his throat as he walked up behind her. She started to dry hands and turned around. His disapproving stare bored into her. She just stared back, silently asking "what". Gene took a step toward her and tried to reach out to touch her shoulder. Charlie sidestepped out of his reach. She knew what was coming next and she didn't have time for it.

"Charlie please, stop what you're doing. This isn't you. This isn't right." Gene pleaded.

So they were going to do this again. "Grandpa," she warned. "Don't, just don't. I'm doing what needs to be done."

"Charlie." he tried one more time.

"You know what I don't have time for this."

Gene shook his head and watched his granddaughter walk back into the room where she had a bruised and bloodied Patriot officer tied to a chair.

"Let's try this again," he heard her say as she closed the door. Next was the unmistakable sound of a fist hitting flesh.


	2. Chapter 2

Miles could their destination up ahead. He was ready to see Charlie. Their trip to Mexico had been interesting to say the least. But they made it out alive. Now he just hoped Charlie and Gene had stayed out of trouble. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. The sooner he saw Charlie safe and in one piece the better he would feel.

As they rode up Gene came running out of the abandoned barn they were calling home.

"Thank God you're back." He said breathlessly.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Miles asked, alarm bells going off in his head.

"We have a problem."

"Charlie?" Miles asked, dreading to hear the answer.

"Yes and no." Gene answered.

Gene filled them in on everything that had happened in Willoughby as they walked up to the barn.

Charlie grabbed the bloodied soldier's chin and forced him to look her in the eye.

"You think I'm going to go easy on you? You think I'm going to turn squeamish all of a sudden? Not going to happen big fella. You've heard of the Monroe Republic right?"

The soldier slightly nodded his head yes.

"Then you've heard of General Miles Matheson?"

Again he nodded his head.

"Well he and General Sebastian Monroe taught me everything I know, and I was a very, very good student. You think it's been bad so far, well I'm only getting started. It's going to get a whole lot worse."

The prisoner's eyes went wide with fear. Finally she was getting somewhere.

"That's what I thought. Are you ready to talk?"

The prisoner nodded and started to talk. As he finished the door the makeshift cell flew open. Charlie whirled around, knife in hand and was surprised and relieved to see Miles filling the door frame.

His gaze shot between her and the bloodied man and back again. He didn't say anything, he just tilted his head and raised his eyebrows, giving her his best "what the hell" look. He then stepped back silently signaling her to step out of the room.

She made her way out of the room, shut the door behind her and turned to face him. She didn't know what to say to him and she had no idea what he would say. She hoped he would understand. She didn't exactly expect him to be happy about the situation but she would be devastated if reacted like Gene had.

"Welcome back."

"I thought I told you not to do anything stupid. What is going on here?" Miles asked in a low voice. And to Charlie's relief there was no anger, or judgment, just concern. God Charlie had missed him.

Charlie glanced at her grandpa. "Did he fill you in on what's been going on?"

Miles only nodded.

Charlie all of a sudden felt the need to defend herself. "Miles, I did what I had to do. We needed answers and we couldn't wait for you to get back."

"So you just kidnapped and tortured an officer?"

Charlie nodded, she didn't need to explain herself. She thought if anyone would understand it would be Miles. She stared him down, challenging him to reprimand her.

Miles tilted his head to the side. "Did he tell you anything?"

Charlie let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and nodded.

Miles looked at the closed door and back to Charlie, confusion on his face. "These high ranking Patriots usually have cyanide caplets on their back teeth, how come he hasn't used it." Miles asked.

Charlie walked over to a nearby shelf and grabbed a jar and handed it to him. It contained two teeth. "I pulled out his back teeth."

Miles eyebrows rose in surprise. "Good thinking kid."

"Good thinking!" Gene exclaimed. "She tortured that man and you're praising her! You did this to her. You turned her into this."

"And what is 'this' grandpa? What have I turned into?"

"You're, you're…" Gene stuttered as he glanced over to Monroe.

Charlie had finally reached her breaking point, she stepped up to Gene and got right in his face. "I'm doing what needs to be done. I'm fighting fire with fire. Do you think they would treat any one of us any differently? Just because they used to be your buddies doesn't mean we'll get a free pass when it comes to the torture department. Remember Aaron Grandpa? "

"If you think I'm going to stand by and watch you turn into a cold blooded killer than you have another thing coming young lady." Gene yelled back a Charlie.

"Would you rather I be like you and betray my whole family!"

"Stop it both of you." Rachel yelled, stepping between them. "Just back off."

Charlie nodded and slightly and took a step back, barely keeping a lid on her anger.

"This is all touching, and I hate to interrupt this dysfunctional family moment, but what did you find out Charlotte?" Bass asked as he leaned against a door frame.

Charlie looked at him, relieved. Finally someone wanted to hear the information she got out of the soldier. "They are infecting the food. Another shipment of virus is due to come up in a few a days. I got shipment routs and troop numbers. Also he said some big wigs from the capital are coming into town. Someone called the Secretary of State and the Chief of Staff."

"That's good intel kid." Miles said as he pulled her into a hug. "You did good."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing." Gene yelled. "First you ask me to be in the same room as that man," Gene said as he pointed to Monroe. Monroe waved back. "And now you're encouraging Charlie's behavior! She's killing people for god's sake."

"She doing what she has to do Gene." Miles simply stated.

Charlie just rolled her eyes. "Don't waste your breath Miles. He won't listen, so what's the point. I'm going to get cleaned up."

She left Gene, Rachel and Miles to argue it out. She was done both physically and emotionally. She passed by Monroe, stopped and looked him up and down. "You look like shit."

"Back at ya." He shot back. He looked back and saw Miles open the cell door. Man that soldier was messed up. Charlie really worked him over. Part of him wished he could have seen the look on that guys face as a little thing like Charlie worked him over and the other wished that she never had to be in that room in the first place. Like it or not, it was his job to do the dirty work. He was the resident monster after all. That had to have taken one hell of a toll on her, no matter how cool she played it. Gene and Rachel started to argue again and Bass took it as his cue to leave. He didn't know why but he needed to make sure Charlie was okay.


	3. Chapter 3

Bass walked out into the yard and saw Charlie walking at a fast pace toward the woods. It was obvious she wanted to be alone and he knew there was no way he could catch up to her.

"Who was that?" Conner asked as he walked up to his father. Bass looked over and instantly didn't like how his son was looking at her.

"That's Charlie kid and I'd steer clear of her a while."

"Why would I want to do that?" he asked. "That little thing can keep me company any time." He said smiling, his intent clear on his face.

Bass whirled around and grabbed him by his shirt. "You don't go near her, you don't think about her, you don't show her disrespect in any way, do you hear me?" he growled.

Conner raised his hands in mock surrender. "Fine, it's like that then? Didn't mean to step on your toes pops."

"It's not like that." Bass said as he released Conner's shirt, giving him a little shove. "She's been through hell and even though she may not look it, she's deadly. Charlie is not someone you want to mess with me. If you do you'll have to not only have to deal with me, but Miles as well. Got me?"

Conner nodded, but the look on his face said he didn't believe Bass for a minute. He had a feeling Conner was in for a rude awakening.

Charlie walked back toward home only to find a half-naked Sebastian Monroe sitting on a log. Great this was all she needed right now. Charlie planned on walking right on by and not even acknowledging his presence but the angry red marks on his back caught her attention.

"What the hell happened to you?" Charlie asked as she stomped over to him.

"It's a long story Charlotte, he winced as he tried to apply some sort of cream to his wounds.

"Here give me that." She said as she took the cream out of his hands and started to apply it to his wounds. "Who did this to you?"

Bass really didn't want to answer her, so he changed the subject instead. "So you want to tell me what's been going on here? Why you went all Spanish inquisition on that soldier instead of waiting for us to get back?"

Charlie tensed, not really wanting to get into it right now, especially with Monroe. But she guessed if anyone would understand it would be him. God she must be losing it. She was finding common ground with General Monroe. Maybe her grandpa had a point after all. She continued to apply the cream to his wounds. He sat their patiently, waiting her out. Finally she spoke.

"I did what needed to be done. I saw the opportunity and I took it, I couldn't wait for you to get back. If I would have it would have been too late and we'd have no idea what we are dealing with. We'd be flying blind. I'm tired of running and reacting. It's time to go on the offensive."

"I understand Charlie, I do. You don't need get defensive. You did the right thing."

"I'm not defensive." Charlie paused. "Okay maybe I am. It's just that Grandpa's been….difficult."

"Hey I'm not going to defend the old guy, but he hasn't been through what you have. He hasn't had to kill to survive. Give him time."

"He thinks I'm a monster." Charlie whispered.

"You are no monster Charlie, take it from someone who is. You are a strong warrior, but no monster."

Charlie didn't want to admit that Bass's words made her feel better, but they did. She continued to work on his back in silence, enjoying the act of doing something so mundane.

"Okay, all finished," she said as she patted him on the shoulder. Charlie moved to walk away but Bass grabbed her hand stopping her. He laced his fingers in-between hers and pulled her around to stand in front of him. He didn't want to think about how good her hand felt in his.

"Thanks Charlie." He whispered.

"No problem." Charlie said as she tried to pull her hand free, but Bass kept his grip firm. He look up into her stormy eyes and asked, "Are you okay? What else has been going on?"

"What else? Isn't this enough?" she asked. "Between my grandpa looking at me like I'm some sort of psychopath and beating a guy half to death, and it's…." she trailed off.

"It's what Charlie?" Bass asked, his voice low and soothing.

"Nothing. It's just been a rough couple of days." She tried to get out of his grip again, but he wouldn't let her go. He placed his other hand on her hip and held her in place between his legs. He laid he head on her stomach and muttered. "Tell me about it."

Charlie placed her free hand on his shoulder and her hands traveled down to the first red slash. "Are you going to tell me who did this to you?" she asked as she continued the slow rubbing motion across his shoulders and back.

Bass sighed, loving the contact. "It was Conner." He whispered.

"What!" Charlie yelled. Bass tightened his grip on her hip so she couldn't back away.

"Don't judge him Charlie, if he didn't than that bastard he was working for would have killed him. I'd rather it be him than me."

"Wow, that was kind of fatherly." She said as she placed her hand on his head, running her fingers through his curls.

"Yeah who knew being a parent would be so painful."

Bass looked up to see Charlie grinning slightly. "That's what Miles says about me all the time."

"I bet, you do tend to get into painful situations." He said as he stood up, moving his hand from her hip to cup her cheek. "What else is bothering you Charlotte?" She just shook her head, not giving him an answer. He knew something was wrong, he could see the pain her eyes. He wanted to make the pain go away. He wanted another kiss, more than he wanted his next breath. He leaned in, but the sound of someone clearing their throat stopped him dead in his tracks.

They both broke apart and turned to see Conner standing with two shovels in his hands.

"I was told to find you, and to dig a hole." He then focused on Charlie, giving her his biggest, flirtiest smile.

"Hola Chica, you must be Charlie, I'm Conner. Well I don't want you to worry your pretty little head over a dead body, I know they can be distressing. I've had to dispose of my fair share." Conner said, sounding so proud of himself. "We'll take care of everything. Why don't you make yourself useful and get us some water and maybe a snack, I'm starving. Or better yet, why don't you just sit back and look pretty and let me look at you while I work."

Charlie looked over at Bass in astonishment. Who did this guy think he was? Obviously he was under some sort of misconception that dead bodies bothered her. Or worse yet she was some sort of weak woman who couldn't take care of herself and needed a big strong man to fight her battles. She needed to set him straight and fast. Bass looked like he was ready to take Conner's head off. Charlie decided to do it for him. She sauntered up to him, giving him her best seductive smile, then decked him, laying him out flat on his back. Quick as lightening she jumped on his chest and placed her knife under his throat.

She could here Bass chuckle and mutter "I told you so."

"Who do you think killed the guy you are putting in that hole? Let me give you a tip here junior, I've been in more combat situations than you could even dream of. I've fought my way out of places that would make you piss in your pants. So dig your hole, burry the body, and stay out of my way."

Charlie got up, sheathed her knife and walked away. "Holy crap what just happened?" Conner wheezed.

"That was Charlie annoyed, believe me you don't want to see her pissed. She's not one of those Spanish bimbos you're used to. She can take care of herself, and you by the looks of it." Bass bent down and helped his son off the ground, then decked him again. He knelt down and got in his face. "And if you disrespect her again, if you so much as look at her funny, I will show exactly why I was the General of the Monroe Militia. It will make these little scratches on my back look like love taps. You got me son?"


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie saw her mom walk toward her. She started to turn and walk in the opposite direction. Rachel just quickened her pace.

"Charlie, I was hoping we could talk." Rachel said hesitantly.

Charlie stopped, rolled her shoulders and looked up at the sky. "Mom I'm really not in the mood to hear another lecture. Grandpa's been covering that one just fine."

"No that's not what I want to talk about right now. Oh we'll talk about the other thing later, but not right now, not today." Rachel paused and put her hand on Charlie's shoulder. "I know what today is Charlie, I didn't forget, I would never forget."

Charlie sighed and looked down at the ground, her shoulder's slumping. "It's Danny's birthday." She whispered.

"Yeah." Rachel sighed as she pulled Charlie into a hug.

They stayed like that for a few moments, hugging in silence. "I miss him so much Mom, every day." Charlie mumbled into her shoulder.

"I know baby, me too." Even though her heart was heavy, Rachel relished this moment with Charlie. It wasn't that they connected, or even showed each other open affection.

Charlie suddenly pulled away and quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. "I don't have time for this right now. I need to find Miles and figure out what the plan is."

"Charlie its okay to take a moment. It's okay to be sad and to remember."

"I remember everything mom, believe me I do. I remember every time he got sick, or got an asthma attack. I remember his goofy smile, his laugh and how he would cover for me when I'd run off. I remember it was my job to look out for him, and I remember how I failed him. And all of the tears in the world aren't going to change that fact and they aren't going to bring him back. So I'm going to focus on something that is actually going to matter."

Rachel watched Charlie stalk off and hung her head. She had lost one child in battle, and she was terrified that she was going to lose the other to battle. While Danny death had been mercifully quick, she had a feeling Charlie's would be long, slow and torturous. That this war and all the fighting would consumer her and all that would be left would be a shadow of what her daughter used to be. Or maybe it was just the grief of the day talking. Maybe Charlie would be fine. Maybe Rachel was the one slowly dying.

Miles and Bass tossed the body of the Patriot soldier into the freshly dug hole and started to cover it up.

"Bass, do me a favor," Miles asked as he leaned on the handle of his shovel. "Stay away from Charlie and Rachel for a while."

"Why?" he asked warily, wondering if Miles had seen his and Charlie's little moment earlier. Then again if he had there would probably be a whole lot less talking and more punching.

"It's Danny's birthday today."

Bass could feel a weight pressing in on his chest. "Oh," he muttered as he continued to fill the hole. What else could he say?

"Rachel's a wreak and I can only imagine what Charlie's going through. She practically raised that kid."

Now the pain in her eyes made sense. He had put it there. He felt like an ass, not a feeling he was overly familiar or comfortable with. He normally didn't give a rat's ass what other people thought or felt. They weren't his problem. But this was different. He cared that she was in pain, the problem was, he's the one that caused it. So what the hell did he do about it, or was there even anything he could do?

Bass must have spaced out and had no idea Miles was still talking to him until a dirt clod came flying through the air and hit him upside the head.

"Earth to dickhead, come in dickhead."

"What's your problem!?" Bass yelled.

"You! You're my problem." Miles signed and continued. "As I was saying, think you're up for a ride tomorrow?"

Bass nodded, "What do you have in mind?"

"You, me and Conner are going to leave in the morning and head off that supply wagon. Find out what these bastards are up to."

"Where am I going?" Conner asked as he walked up, sporting a nice new black eye.

What the hell happened to you?" Miles asked.

"He met Charlie." Bass said, half smiling.

"It went that well huh?" Miles snorted. "You know you need to work on ducking."

"Ha, ha, ha." Conner said, shooting dirty looks at both Miles and his father.

"Speaking of Charlie," Bass asked. "Is she coming with us?"

Miles shook his head. "No, I think she needs a break."

"She's not going to like that brother." Bass warned.

"Well that's too damn bad. Unlike junior here, I know how to dodge a punch." Miles smirked at the kid, and Conner just flipped him off in reply. "She needs a few days of peace and quiet to get her head in order."

"You think that's going to happen here with Rachel and Gene?" Bass asked skeptically.

"No, but it's the best I can do."

That night Miles joined Charlie by the campfire. They sat in silence for a long while, just enjoying the sounds of the night and the crackle of the fire. He nudged her shoulder with his and handed her his flask. She took a drink and handed it back. He took another drink before he spoke.

"You know kid, we could always get out of here. Go down to Mexico, open ourselves a bar and slowly drink ourselves to death."

Charlie turned her face slightly to him, gave him a lopsided grin and reached to take the flask from him. She took a drink. "How did that work out for you last time?"

Miles snorted. "Great, till this wonderfully annoying kid walked into my bar, talking about family and turned my life upside down."

"You forgot stubborn and a pain in the ass."

"Shut up smart ass. What I'm saying is that we don't have to do this anymore Charlie. We can find a quiet corner of the world, change our names, be different people. Just you, me and Rachel."

"Sounds nice," she sighed. "But if we don't do this who will? And how long will it be before the Patriots take over everything. We're the only ones who know the truth about what they did to Philly and Atlanta. Do you honestly think they'll stop looking for us, for mom? I'm okay Miles, I can handle this."

"I know you can. I've taught you well, maybe too well. You've never been afraid to do what needs to be done, no matter how hard it is, or what the cost is to you. I've always kind of admired that about you. I just worry about you. Take it from me, all of this fighting comes at a cost. I just don't want you to go through what I did, turn into who I was."

"Miles I'm not…." But Miles wouldn't let her finish.

"I know, I know, you're fine. But listen to me Charlie; this is a slippery slope, one I fight every day. I'd just hate to see you struggle like that too."

Charlie sighed, "I don't understand why everyone is so worried all of a sudden. Is it because I tortured a guy for information? Hell I've seen you do it numerous times. Is it because I did it on my own? I mean no one has a problem with me killing soldiers on a regular basis, so why is this any different?"

"It's not," Miles sighed. "I guess I just wish you didn't have a need to do it. I wish you'd leave that kind of stuff up to Bass and me. It's one thing to kill to defend yourself, but it's another to torture a guy for information."

"So I'm just supposed to leave the dirty work up to you and Bass, what because you're our resident experts? I don't think so. It's not fair to make you do things like that so we can sit back, wash our hands of it and call you monsters. You deserve better than that."

"Charlie, I am a monster and its things like that that made me that way."

"You're not a monster Miles, not even close. But I promise your secret is safe with me. If it makes you feel better, I didn't enjoy it."

Miles put his arm around her shoulders and hugged her tight. "You did what needed to be done. Just know that I love you Charlie and I'm sorry you had to go through that alone, and that Gene gave you such a hard time. You didn't deserve that."

"Thanks Miles," Charlie said as she leaned her head on his shoulder. She stayed there for a few moments, then got up to leave. "You guys need your rest; I'm going to take watch tonight."

Charlie was standing alone in the woods, lost in thought. Out here it was easy to let her thoughts wonder. Tonight she couldn't stop thinking about Danny. A mish mash of emotions were running through her, sadness, anger, guilt. It was all so overwhelming, she felt like she was being crushed from the inside. The sound of a snapping twig brought her back to earth; she raised her bow, ready to fire.

Bass stepped out of the shadows, hands raised in the air. "It's just me Charlotte."

"Jesus Bass, I could have killed you. Don't you know not to sneak up on me?"

"That's why I snapped the twig," he said holding two broken halves of stick in his hands.

"What do you want?" she asked.

Bass looked uncomfortable, he raised his hand to the back of his neck and started rubbing. "I just," he paused. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry….. about Danny."

"No! No! You do not get to say you're sorry about Danny! Do you hear me!" Charlie yelled. She could feel she was at the breaking point.

"I am sorry he died Charlie, if I could change things I would."

It was like a damn had burst. "The hell you would." Charlie launched herself at him, hitting him hard across the face. Bass's head snapped back but she didn't let up, Charlie threw another punch than another. Finally Bass grabbed her hands.

"That's enough Charlie." He growled

Like hell. She wrenched herself away from him and raised her hand to strike again. He caught her arm in mid-air, grabbed the other one and pinned her, with her arms above her head, against a nearby tree.

"Feel better?" he asked, his face mere inches away from hers.

Charlie shook her head no.

"Maybe I can help." Bass whispered as he lips claimed hers.

The kiss quickly turned into a ball of fiery passion. Bass squeezed her wrists before he let them go and moved his hands to her neck and the small of her back, drawing her even closer, and pressing her harder into the tree at the same time. Hiss kiss moved to pulse point of her neck and he lightly nipped, causing her body to shiver.

What the hell was she doing? This was wrong, but ohhh god it felt so good. Charlie tried to get her brain back on board, but it had fizzled out for some reason. His lips were everywhere and god it was exquisite. He sure knew what the hell he was doing. She needed to think. She moved her hands to his shoulder and fisted his shirt.

Bass nuzzled her neck and whispered, "Don't think Charlie, feel." Then pulled back slightly. The message was clear; the ball was in her court. It was up to her. Sink or swim, play it safe or play with fire, think or feel. She kept tightening and relaxing her grip on his shirt. Flex release, flex release. Finally she made her decision. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her, kissing him hard.

Bass groaned, nothing had ever felt this good. Her hand was wound tightly in his hair, massaging his head, while the other stroked his back. She wound one leg around his waist, pinning him to her. Like he would even think of leaving right now. His hands were everywhere, her hair, her back, her thigh. He couldn't get enough of touching her, and kissing her. At some point breathing would become important. Oh screw it; he'd happily die of suffocation right now. He didn't know how much time had passed, but finally some sort of sanity returned, which was a miracle because all of the blood had rushed from his brain to other parts of his anatomy.

He gentled his kisses and finally withdrew and was met by a whimpered protest from Charlie. His thumb caressed her swollen lips, and he rested is forehead on hers. "Charlie, we can't do this, not like this, not here. You deserve so much better than that. Hell you deserve so much better than I can even hope to give you."

"Bass I…"

"Shhh, Charlie." He whispered as he gently kissed her lips. "I'm going to leave before we do something we'll both regret later."

With that he walked back into the night. Charlie stared after him shocked. She took some long steading breaths, trying to get her heart rate back to normal, straitened her shirt then started to bang the back of her head against the tree. She couldn't help but feel like she had opened Pandora's Box, and why didn't that bother her?


	5. Chapter 5

Three days later the boys returned with a fully loaded Patriot wagon. They couldn't have come a moment too soon. One more day of Gene's disapproving looks and Rachel's attempts at heart to heart talks and she was going to lose it.

As they rode up Charlie, Gene and Rachel went out to meet them.

"What do we got?" Charlie asked.

"Well," Miles said as he took the tarp off the wagon. "We've got boxes of uniforms, some toiletries, and other random supplies and then this little box here."

Miles pulled the box to the edge of the wagon and opened it up. Inside were little glass vials and on each were a black skull and cross bones.

Bass picked one up and looked at the label. "How cute."

"So what do we do with it?" Charlie asked.

"We destroy it." Gene stated.

"Or…" Charlie trailed off looking up at Miles. He knew what she was thinking because he was thinking the same thing. He took a quick look at Bass and knew he was thinking the same thing. Almost like the choreographed it they both nodded to Charlie signaling her to continue.

"We use it."

"What?!" Gene yelled.

"It's a good idea Charlie," Bass agreed, cutting Gene off. "We dose all of them. We exterminate all those cockroaches."

Charlie nodded in agreement.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing." Gene exclaimed. "You're talking about mass murder. I can understand it coming from him," Gene said pointing at Bass. "But not you. How can you even consider killing all those men?"

Miles could see Charlie flinch ever so slightly. He'd had just about enough of this crap.

"Gene, that's enough." Miles warned.

"An you," Gene turned to Miles. "All Rachel can say is that you've changed, well you do this and you prove that you haven't changed one bit, and you are dragging Charlie down with you."

Miles didn't want to admit that his words got to him. He looked over at Charlie, this was one hell of a life he was giving his daughter. Most fathers this day in age were teaching their children to hunt and farm, he was teaching her how to kill and destroy armies.

Bass could see Miles regret and indecision in his eyes. He knew is former best friend so well. If he could save Charlie from any hurt he would do it. But now wasn't the time to be soft. Maybe it would never be the time, at least not for them. He turned to Gene. "What if they decide to dose Rachel or Charlie or Conner? Or worse yet, capture Charlie and send her to one of those re-education camps. How would you feel then, knowing we had a weapon that could have stopped them and didn't have the stones to us it?"

"I don't like it." Gene grumbled.

"I don't care old man." Bass bit back.

"There are only five of us, how much can we really do?" Charlie asked. "We can pick at them, do a little damage but there are more soldiers coming all the time. But we all know that's not going to do any good. We have to hit them and hit them hard so they don't get back up."

Miles couldn't argue with her, not when she used his own words and tactics to make a point.

"Charlie has a point brother. We don't have an army to hit them head on, and until we do we have to use all the tools at our disposal. Unless you have a better idea."

Both Charlie's and Miles eyebrows rose at that statement. They shot each other a look, and mutually decided to keep quiet, for now.

"The majority of those men are good men. They have no idea what's going on. They are just following orders, and you're talking about killing them all." Gene said, not willing to let it go.

Miles had just about enough of Gene. "Whether you want to admit it or not Gene, we are at war. This is what war looks like."

"And what about the townspeople? What if they get infected to? Have you thought about that?"

"Collateral damage," Bass said.

Charlie wasn't as comfortable with righting the townspeople off as Bass was, but she knew that was a risk. "Grandpa this is our best option. If there was another way you have to know I'd be all for it."

"Would you Charlie? I'm not so sure."

Charlie stiffened her spine and squared her shoulders. She felt like she'd been physically slapped. She was done trying to justify herself to Gene.

"Dad that's enough." Rachel bit back at him. "You have no right to talk to Charlie like that."

"These Patriots are cautious fuckers." Miles mused, trying to get the conversation back on point. "They wouldn't release something like this without protecting their asses."

"Your right Miles," Rachel noted. "They must have an antidote or vaccine on hand."

Charlie nodded, picking up on Miles train of thought. "If we get our hands on that antidote, they won't be able cure themselves, and we'll be able to help any townspeople that accidently get infected."

Bass shot a look at Gene, "You spent a lot of time with them gramps, you know where they'd keep something like that?"

Gene thought for a moment and slowly nodded. "I think so yes."

"Great so Bass and I will go in, plant the virus, get the antidote and get out."

"Like hell," Both Rachel and Charlie said at the same time. Miles started to speak but Charlie cut him off. "You two can't do this alone and you know it. You two plant the virus, the rest of us will get the antidote."

"I hate to rain on your parade here, but do you two geniuses have a plan on how to get in?" Conner asked, speaking for the first time.

"He has a point Miles." Rachel said. "They've got the town sealed up tighter than a drum."

Miles thought for a minute than a crooked smile crossed his face. Charlie leaned in and whispered in her mother's ear. "He's got a plan."

"We are going to ride right in." Miles said as he pointed to the boxes in the wagon. "These look like they can fit about two people a piece. We hide in there, and one of us will drive us right on in wearing one of these uniforms."

"Good plan, but who is going to do the driving?" Bass asked. "I'm dead, and the three of you," he said pointing to Miles, Charlie and Rachel, "will be recognized and detained on sight."

"Yeah but he won't." Miles said as he pointed to Conner.

"Great, I leave my nice cushy home in Mexico to become a chauffeur for crazy people." Conner grumbled.

"You're still talking about mass murder." Gene said, trying one last time to talk them out of it.

"Yes grandpa we are, let's get going."

They all changed into Patriot uniforms and got into their hiding spots. Rachel was with Miles, and Bass with Charlie. Rachel gave Bass a look of warning. He raised his hands, "Don't worry Rachel I'll be a perfect gentlemen."

Charlie had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep herself from snorting. Yeah right, he'd be a perfect gentlemen, since when?

The plan was simple. Bass and Miles would deliver the virus while Rachel, Charlie and Conner got the antidote.

"Are you going to be okay Charlie?" Bass asked. "I know you aren't a fan of tight spaces."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

The got settled into their crates and got on their way. It was indeed a cramped space, but that wasn't what was bothering Charlie. It was being this close to Bass. Her back was nestled tightly against his chest, his hand rested on her hip. Charlie tried to control her breathing, and her body's reaction to having him so damn close.

"What happened the other night, will never happen again."

"Uh huh." Bass breathed into her hear.

Charlie pushed back against him. "I mean it Bass, never again."

Bass stayed quiet, but kept his hand on her hip, slowly rubbing circles with his thumb. Charlie sighed in frustration.

"What's really bothering you Charlie?"

"Before you said when we get an army…" Charlie trialed off.

Bass knew she would pick up on that. "Yeah, well you and I both know we're going to need one."

"And of course you you're going to be the one to lead this army, right?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

Charlie was more than a little surprised by his statement. "If not you, than who?"

Bass leaned in even closer and tightened his grip on her hip, he gently kissed her neck, then whispered in her ear. "You Charlie."

Before she could respond or get over her shock, Conner called out from the front the wagon, letting them know they were approaching the gate.


	6. Chapter 6

"Well that was easy." Conner said as he opened the crates.

"Bite your tongue junior, nothing is easy." Miles shot back at him as he helped Rachel from the crate.

"Dad said that they will probably keep the antidote in Truman's office. I figure we can go in through the roof."

Miles nodded, he didn't like it. Truman's office was guarded like Fort Knox, but if anyone could get inside it would be Charlie and Rachel. He turned to Charlie as she climbed out of the crate.

"You watch your ass and…"

"Keep my stupid to a minimum, yeah I know Miles." Charlie smiled.

Miles grunted.

The two groups split up and went their separate ways.

Charlie's group made it up to the roof with little difficulty. From there they could see almost the entire town.

"There's a lot more troops than I thought there'd be." Charlie noted. Then she noticed why. She saw two men in fancy suits, along with women in dresses and heals, being shown around the town. These must be the big shots that were coming to town. "I thought they weren't supposed to be here for another week or so. So much for our reliable intel." Charlie mused.

Rachel nodded. "Well let's hope this works to our favor. It looks like Truman is showing off his fighting force. Let's hope he keeps his attention on this VIP's and not us."

They made their way down to the office. Two soldiers were guarding the door. Charlie looked over at Conner. "You ready for this?"

Conner rolled his eyes and pulled his gun. Charlie quickly grabbed it. "No noise dumb ass. You want the whole town to know we're here?" She pointed at his knife. "Please tell me you know how to use that."

"Yes I know how to use that, thank you very much." Conner hissed.

"Well then use it." Charlie pulled her knife and edged down the hall. "Amateur." She mumbled.

They both attacked the guards, taking them out with ease.

"I heard that." Conner growled.

"You were supposed to."

"Children…" Rachel interrupted.

They made it into the office and immediately Rachel noticed the safe. "It's in there."

"What's the chance its open, or he left the combination written down somewhere." Charlie asked as she tried to handle. It didn't budge.

"It doesn't matter, I can get it open." Rachel stated as she knelt down.

Charlie watched as her mother pressed her ear to the safe and started moving the tumbler. Holy crap, her mother was going to crack the safe. Rachel never ceased to surprise her. Charlie and Conner moved toward the door, keeping a look out.

"So, you were a member of the Militia?" Conner asked Charlie.

Charlie looked back at him, confused.

"You're mark." He said pointing to her wrist. "Let me guess, you were one of his favorites, had a little case of hero worship." Conner said, smirking.

Charlie snorted. "Not hardly, I was never a member of the Militia."

"Then how did you get that?" he asked.

"It's a really long story."

"So what is the story between you two?"

Charlie thought for a minute, how much should she tell the guy? I mean Bass was his father, and he obviously was trying to get to know him.

"It's complicated." She replied simply.

"Really, that's all you're going to tell me? It's complicated."

Charlie sighed, he asked for it. "He held my mom prisoner for years, he kidnapped my brother, held a gun to my head, killed my brother, tried to kill me and tried to kill Miles for starters. Oh and I've tried to kill him a few times too."

"I never would have thought, I mean you two seem so…. Close."

"Like I said it's complicated. Besides, what's it to you?"

Conner shrugged, "Nothing, just trying to fit all the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Got it!" Rachel called out behind them.

"Mom you are going to have to tell me how you learned how to do that." Charlie said with admiration in her voice.

"College." Was all she would say, with a smile on her face.

A commotion down the hall caught Charlie's attention. "Well hurry up and get what we need, we're about to have company."

As they made their way into the hall a group of soldiers rounded the corner. Charlie quickly raised her bow and shot the lead solider in the chest. "Move!" she yelled.

They ran down the hall and made their way back up to the roof. Both Charlie and Conner waited on the side of the door and took out the first two men who came through. But more followed. One got Charlie to the ground and was about to thrust his knife into her chest, when a hand reached around his head and snapped his neck. Charlie looked up, expecting to see Conner, not the man who stood above her.

"Jason!?" she exclaimed.

"Charlie!" he said as he helped her up.

Before she could say anything more Jason pulled her into kiss. He grasped her face as he pulled away. "I thought you were dead." He breathed.

It took a minute for Charlie to get her thoughts about her. "What are you doing here?" Then she noticed his uniform. "And why the hell are you with the Patriots?"

"I'm guessing you two know each other?" Conner asked.

Jason just glared at him. Charlie pulled further away from him. "You didn't answer my question."

"It's a long story, so I'll give you the short version."

Jason quickly filled them in on how he and his father came to be with the Patriots, the re-education center and how his mom was now married to Doyle, the Chief of Staff.

"Now what are you doing here? And why are you wearing Patriot uniforms?" Jason asked.

"The Patriots released a virus on some of the townspeople. We're here to get the antidote." She answered.

"Where's Miles?"

Even though she and Jason shared a history, she didn't know if she could fully trust him. Not with what Miles and Bass were doing, especially since he'd been in the company of the patriots for so long. Hell her own grandpa had betrayed them at one point. The one thing she'd learned is to trust no one.

A commotion down below kept her from having to answer him. All four of them went to the side and peered down. They saw Miles and Bass fighting like hell, running and ducking behind buildings. From this vantage point she could see they were being driven into a trap. A large group of troops, weapons at the ready were waiting for them. Charlie tried to yell out to warn them but Jason's hand covered her mouth. Time seemed to stand still. They both skidded to a halt and tried to duck into a nearby building, but it was too late. They were surrounded. She watched them put up a good fight but it wasn't enough. Soon they were cuffed and hauled away.

Charlie broke free from Jason's grasp and started to run toward the door. Rachel stepped in front of her before she could reach it. "You can't help them right now. You're only going to get yourself killed going down there."

"You don't know that," Charlie hissed. "I have to do something, I'm not going to leave them."

"Well you're not going to be able to help them if you're dead." Jason growled as he grabbed her arm and spun him around. "Damn it Charlie, will you just stop and think? There are hundreds of soldiers down there. You may be dressed like one of them, but they'd see through you in a minute."

"We have to get out of here fast, it won't take long from them to figure out the antidote is missing." Rachel said.

Charlie pulled herself away from Jason and went to the opposite side of the building. She knew her mother right. A group of women below caught her attention and a plan formed in her mind.

"Your right mom." Charlie said evenly. "You need to get out of here." Then she turned to Conner. "Conner and I are staying here."

"What the hell? Oh hell no." Conner exclaimed.

Charlie ignored him. "Jason, we're going to need your help."

"Charlie, I'm not leaving you here." Rachel stated.

"Mom, grandpa needs you and this medicine more."

Jason smiled, this was the take charge stubborn Charlie he remembered. "You got a plan?"

Charlie nodded, "Yeah I got a plan"


	7. Chapter 7

Miles and Bass were led into separate cells. Well to call them cells was being generous. They were more like cages.

"Homey," Bass groused. "Needs curtains."

"And a bar." Miles grumbled.

They both sat down on the ground, their back to each other.

When he was sure they were alone, Bass looked over his shoulder. "How long do you think it will be before Charlie does something stupid and comes after us?"

Miles only grunted. If he knew Charlie her stupid would be in full swing right about now. One of these days it was going to get her killed.

"I'll bet you we're out before nightfall." Bass continued.

"Na, tomorrow at the earliest, so you better get comfortable." He had no idea how they were going to get out of here, and he hoped like hell Charlie and Rachel got out of there. But he knew his daughter and knew she didn't go far or anywhere at all. He just hoped she wouldn't get herself killed.

The sound of the cell door opening brought Miles out of his thoughts. Both Miles and Bass turned their heads to face the man walking in.

"Well hell." Bass muttered. Those were Miles' thoughts exactly.

"And the bromance continues." Tom Neville said with a smirk.

"Glad to see some things don't change." Bass taunted. "You're still a spineless ass kisser. So who's coat tails did you attach yourself to this time?"

"This coming from a man I overthrew." Neville shot back.

"And how long did that last? Did you enjoy your 15 minutes of fame?" Bass taunted.

Miles could swear he saw steam come out of the man's ears.

"Seems like you two weren't the only ones sneaking about. Do you want to make this easy and just tell me where Rachel and Charlie are?"

"What makes you think Rachel and Charlie were here?" Miles asked.

"Three of my men had arrows in their chests."

"Only three," Bass whistled. "She must be having an off day."

"You know I'm going to find them."

"Not likely Tom, but have fun trying." Miles shot back.

"I can make things very uncomfortable for you." Tom threatened.

"Well let's get on with it Tom, I'm a busy man." Miles said as he rolled his eyes.

A knock at the door interrupted their little reunion. Neville was handed a note, read it and crumbled it in his hands. Miles watched as Tom turned on his heal and left in a huff. Man he hated that little weasel.

"And to think at one point I actually wished he was here so we could use him. He could have been an asset." Bass sighed. "Well I'm over that."

Miles leaned his head against the bars. There was something that had been bugging him for a while. "You really want to get an army together don't you? But you don't want to stop there, want to bring back the republic." he asked quietly.

He felt Bass shrug behind him.

"Do you have a learning disability or something? Because it all went so well the first time."

Bass turned to face his friend. "How far do you think we'll get with just the five of us?" He asked, barely masking his anger. "Five." He emphasized by holding up his hand, "Against a whole damn army."

Miles turned as well. "Charlie, Nora and I used to kick your ass on a regular basis and there were only three of us."

"Well good for you Miles." Bass growled, then lowered his voice. "We need an army and you know it. And who better to train them to wipe these Patriots off the map than you and me?"

"I'm not that man anymore Bass. And the last time I looked you were the General of two things, jack and shit."

"You will always be that man Miles, and so will I." Bass leaned his head back and looked up at the ceiling. "Do you remember when we started this whole thing all those years ago? We just wanted to help people, make sense of the word, make it better, and protect those we cared about." He looked over at Miles. "Think about it, maybe we can do it right this time brother. You, me, Charlie and Conner. We can get it all back, make it better."

"Jesus Bass, do you even hear yourself? There is nothing left. The republic is gone. Philly is a nuclear waste land and any Militia left are scattered to the winds. Hell they'd probably shoot you before they'd join you."

"So we get men somewhere else. We trained and created one hell of a fighting force out of scared hungry nobody's with no fighting experience what so ever. We have an advantage this time, almost everyone has had to fight at one time or another."

"And they are just going to flock to us right? General's Matheson and Monroe together again? Every time we get together people die, a lot of people. All reason and morals go out the window. I need to be a better man, I want to be a better man for Rachel and Charlie."

"You are a better man. Charlie has made you better. Maybe she and Conner can make me better to. Think about it Miles, we have the experience. We know what needs to be done. We know what we did wrong. Charlie and Conner can learn from our mistakes. Hell you've seen that boy in a fight, you know he has it in him, and Charlie – my god, she's fearless and tenacious, hell there's so much of you in her it's scary."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Miles mumbled to himself. "I'm not going to let you drag Charlie down the same dark hole I spent so long climbing out of. She deserves better."

Bass couldn't disagree with him.

"What will you do when Charlie and I say no?" Miles asked his friend.

"What will you do if she doesn't?"

Elsewhere in Willoughby….

Jason watched as Charlie carried out phase one of her plan. He figured she had a fifty/fifty chance of this working. "Any chance I can talk you out of this?" he asked hopefully.

"Not a chance." She said stated flatly. She could feel Jason watching her. She didn't know how to feel about seeing him again. In the first few months after the tower she would dream what it would be like to be with him again. She didn't dream like that anymore. Someone else invaded her dreams now. Charlie kept thinking about the kiss he gave her up on the roof. She wish she would have felt something but she didn't. It would have been easier if she did. But the truth was there was no fire, no passion no nothing. It was just a kiss. What they shared in the past was gone.

He couldn't take his eyes off her. When he dreamed of their possible reunion, it never went like this. Her barely acknowledging his presence, and him helping her to rescue General Monroe. He knew the world had turned upside down but he had no idea it had gone this far into hell.

"You've changed." He whispered.

Charlie sighed, "You have no idea."

"I understand why you want to get Miles out, but why Monroe? I would think you'd be jumping for joy that the Patriots want to kill him."

Charlie shrugged, "We need him."

Jason put his hand on her shoulder, but she pulled away. "I don't expect you to understand Jason, and I understand the position I'm putting you in. We need your help just a little while longer."

"You have it Charlie. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. It's you I'm worried about."

"Don't be. I know what I'm doing."

Jason left Charlie and Conner to finish up and joined his father. It was time to put her crazy plan into motion.

"Where have you been boy?" Neville spied his son suspiciously.

"I was just trying to track down whoever broke into Truman's office." Jason lied.

"Don't play dumb with me boy, you know exactly who it was. Don't let that blond bitch mess with your head again. We've got a good thing going here, don't you dare screw it up."

Jason nodded. If his father only knew.

A short time later Truman, Doyle, the Secretary of State, a few aids, Neville and Jason gathered outside of Truman's office. As they walked in Truman's desk chair was turned away from the door, and he noticed someone was sitting in it.

"Who the hell." He exclaimed as the door slammed behind him. Conner stood with his gun drawn and at the ready.

The chair spun around and Charlie propped her feet up on the desk, her cross bow in her lap, cocked and ready.

"Good evening gentlemen. We're going to have a little chat."


	8. Chapter 8

Tom couldn't believe his eyes. He shot a quick and scathing glance at Jason, his son's face was expressionless. But he knew his son, and he had a soft spot for her a mile lone. A soft spot that needed to be eliminated, Tom thought as he reached for his gun.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Tom." Charlie said as she held up her free hand, a very familiar necklace dangled from her fingers. "Not if these men want to see their wives again." Her gaze focused on Doyle and the Secretary of State.

"I believe you recognize this." Charlie lifted the necklace higher. "It's your wife's Mr. Doyle."

Her eyes flickered to Neville ever so slightly. Tom knew in that instant that she knew Mrs. Doyle was actually his wife, and he could only guess who told her.

"Oh and Mr. Secretary," Charlie continued. "Your wife, Sarah, is a lovely woman. A little high strung if you ask me. She was a little upset when I took this from her. I have to admit, I haven't seen a ring like this in my whole life." Charlie showed him the back of hand flashing a large wedding ring. "Judging by your silence I'm assuming I have your attention."

"What do you want?" Truman demanded.

"I want to make a trade. Miles and Monroe for your wives."

"You have no idea who you're dealing with little girl." Doyle growled.

"And you have no idea who you are dealing with dickhead. Just ask Tom here." She turned to Neville. "Tom would you like to fill them in?"

"This is Charlie Matheson, a pain in my ass."

Charlie smiled. "Why Tom, I almost think you missed me." Then she turned her focus on the two visiting Patriots. "Here's how it's going to go. You are going to release both Miles and Monroe and we are all going to walk out of here. If not, then my men will send your wives back to you in pieces. And gentlemen the clock is ticking. If we aren't outside the city gates in one hour they will kill them, and it won't be quick."

"You're bluffing." Tom challenged.

Charlie turned her gaze to him and cocked her head to one side. "Am I Tom?"

Neville glared at her. "You don't have it in you."

"You think so?" she asked calmly. She lifted her bow and pulled the trigger, hitting Neville in the upper thigh. Then she quickly picked up another arrow and loaded her bow.

"Charlie!" Jason yelled as he took a step toward her. This was not part of the plan.

"Don't move." She warned as she pointed her bow at Jason. Tom was grabbing his leg, blood pouring through his fingers. "God I've been wanting to do that for ages." She focused in on Neville one more time. "Next time you doubt me, I'll aim just a little higher." She emphasized her point by aiming at his crotch.

"We'll give you Matheson, but you're going to have to kill us before we let Monroe go." The Secretary negotiated.

"If that's what you want." Charlie shifted her aim and killed the aid standing next to Doyle. In the same instant Conner placed his gun at the back of the Secretary's head.

"You asked for it." He whispered.

"What the hell!" Truman yelled.

"No deal." Charlie stated as she reloaded. "I want Miles and Monroe. You better make a decision fast, time is running out."

"Even if you kill us you'll never get out of here alive." Truman growled.

"Do you really want to bet on that Ed? I've been in and out of here a dozen times and you never even knew it. Ask Tom here how resourceful I can be."

Neville only grunted in reply.

Conner stood back and watched the show. Holy hell. She was like no other girl he'd ever met. No wonder his dad kept kissing her. Yeah he saw their little moment in the woods. Hell he kind of wanted to kiss her right now too. She was a force of nature. Like a tornado he once saw. Beautiful to look at but extremely dangerous and deadly at the same time.

Charlie took aim at The Secretary. He raised his hands in surrender.

"Fine," he said. "We'll release them."

"You can't be serious Jack." Doyle exclaimed.

"Sarah's pregnant. I won't chance my child's life for someone like Monroe." He said through clenched teeth.

"Good choice." She turned to Jason. "Will you do the honors?"

Miles heard keys rattle and the door swing open. He turned his head and groaned. "Well if it isn't nipples."

Jason sighed, it had been a long time since he'd heard that nick name. "I wish I could say it was good to see you too. It's time to get out of here."

Bass was confused. "Why are you helping us?"

Jason glared at him. "I'm not helping you, I'm helping Charlie."

"Where is she?" Miles asked.

"She's here, in Truman's office."

"Is she okay?" Both Miles and Bass asked at the same time.

"Oh yeah she's great, a chip off the old block." Jason groused.

"What did she do?" Miles asked, already afraid to hear the answer.

"It's not what she did, but what she is doing. She's making a trade for your sorry asses."

"What!" both men exclaimed.

Before they reach the door Jason turned to face them both. "What did you do to her? She isn't the Charlie I remember. And why," he asked as he poked his finger into Monroe's chest, "is she sticking her neck out for a duchbag like you?"

Bass thought back to a conversation Tom and him had so many months ago. He remembered him saying that Jason had taken a liking to the Matheson girl. Hell, who could blame him. He'd taken a shine to her too. He could tell the kid had feelings for her and he instantly hated him. He wanted to do something stupid like punch him and tell to keep the hell away from Charlie, she was his. But he was really trying to work on his impulse control. Now wasn't the time. Maybe when they were out of here, then he could smash that pretty boy face in. Well he couldn't punch him, but that didn't mean he couldn't taunt him.

"It's none of your business why she would stick her neck out for me junior."

Jason growled and led them out of the cell, up the stairs and into Truman's office.

Miles and Monroe entered the office and say they were surprised by what they saw would be an understatement. Tom was in the corner, bleeding and Truman, Doyle and the Secretary of State were lined up like school children in front of the principle. And oh yeah there was a body on the floor.

The corner of Bass's mouth turned up slightly. Damn she looked lethal, sitting behind that desk, doing her best Don Corleone impression. And hell even his son looked fierce. He couldn't help but feel a little pride.

"You okay kid?" Miles asked, while at the same time giving her the 'what the hell is going on' look.

"You've been busy sweetheart." Bass commented, shooting a sideways yet meaningful look at Jason, intentionally letting him get the wrong idea about his and Charlie's relationship and why she was really helping him. Hell maybe it was the right idea, he didn't' care as long the little punk got the message. He glanced to his other side and noticed Miles's glare. He winced a little. He knew Miles was going to make him pay for that later.

"You have no idea the hornet's nest you just stirred up." Truman raged. "We are here to help. We're here to bring the nation back to its former glory and we can't do that with dangerous criminals like these two running around. We're bringing back the United States."

Charlie's gaze tore into Truman, but she kept her voice even and strong. "No you're not. I. Am."

Miles closed his eyes and inwardly groaned. With that one statement Charlie just openly declared war on the Patriots. They would be gunning for her like they were for him and Bass. And now the only way to keep her safe would be to surround her with the toughest most brutal army he could find. One that would make the Militia look like school children. And just like that he had been drawn back in. Miles saw the black hole at his feet, felt it pulling him in. How could he do this without letting it swallow him and Charlie whole? Damn, Bass was right. She wasn't going to say no.

"Well it's time to go. Come on gentlemen, you are going to escort us to the gate. Just remember if you try to signal for help your wives are dead. If you even so much as breath in a way I don't like, they're dead. Got me?"

Both Miles and Bass's eyebrows shot up. What the hell had she been up to?

Charlie stepped from behind the desk and walked over to Neville. "Oh and Tom," she paused as she patted him on the cheek, "till next time."

As they walked out the door Bass put his hand on the small of Charlie's back, in full view of Jason, clearly staking his claim. Charlie glanced over her shoulder at him and rolled her eyes. But he also noticed that she didn't pull away.

"How do we know you'll keep your word and release our wives?" The Secretary asked as they reached the gate and mounted their horses.

Charlie took off his wife's wedding ring and handed it to him. "You don't" she said as she kicked her horse into a gallop.

A short ways away from Willoughby the group met up with Gene and Rachel, packed up and ready to go. They slowed down to a walk and Miles finally asked the question that was burning in his mind.

"What did you do their wives, where are they?"

Charlie looked over at Conner and they both smiled and laughed. "Oh their safe and sound in Willoughby. We slipped them something to knock them out when they were having dinner, then tied them up and put them in a closet. They should be waking up any time now. They'll have one hell of a headache but other than that, no damage done."

"Holly crap you were BLUFFING!" Miles yelled.

Charlie just nodded.

"You did good young padawan." Bass quipped. Then he turned to Miles, doing his best Darth Vader impression. "And now the student has become the master."

Miles just shook his head. Charlie turned to Conner, "Do you have any idea what he's talking about? What's a padawan?"

Conner just shrugged.

"So what's next?" she asked.

Miles looked at Bass and sighed. "I guess it's time to put out the help wanted sign."

* * *

I want to thank everyone for their encouragement and reviews. This story has been a blast to write so far.


	9. Chapter 9

They made their way to a new base of operations, taking back roads and riding through rough brush to hopefully stay off the Patriots' radar.

Charlie was lost in thought. She had no idea what was next for them. She had noticed Miles' worried expression, even though he tried to hide it. That could only mean one thing, it was about to get a whole lot tougher. Not like it had been a picnic so far. She wondered if she had the strength to make it through to the end. Of if she would even live long enough to see it. Probably not, she thought.

Conner rode up next to her, interrupting her thoughts. Charlie still didn't know about this guy, but she had to admit, he kept his cool back in Willoughby.

"I was wondering if I could get a do over." He asked smiling at her. "I think we got off on the wrong foot earlier, I made some assumptions based on previous experience and I'd like to apologize."

Charlie's eyebrows rose, but kept silent.

Conner sighed and stuck his hand out to her. "Hi I'm Conner, from Mexico. The charming, ruggedly handsome son of Sabastian Monroe."

Charlie snorted, but returned his handshake. "I'm Charlie Matheson and I'm not interested."

"Oh I gathered that." He smiled as he looked over his shoulder at Monroe. "But I was hoping we could be friends."

"Friends, huh." She asked skeptically.

"Yeah well, considering we're the only two people in our age group it seemed like the thing to do."

"What if I don't like you?"

"Give it time, I can be very likable."

"We'll see." She said shaking her head.

Bass watched their little exchange with a mixture of curiosity and jealousy. He had no idea what his son was up to. Then again it made sense that they would be friendly with each other, they were practically the same age after all. God if that didn't make him feel like a dirty old man. He knew he shouldn't feel the way he felt. He couldn't help it. Charlie was his and he would kill anyone who said otherwise.

"Don't worry pops, I'm not moving in on your territory." Conner said as he pulled his horse up next to him.

"It's not like that. It's Charlie, she's Miles' daughter."

"So she's free game." Conner asked.

Bass looked at him with murder in his eyes but didn't say a word.

"That's what I thought." Conner said chuckling.

They were lucky to find a little abandoned town and set up shop in a large home that Rachel said was a bed and breakfast before the blackout. Charlie didn't care what it was before. It had bedrooms and plenty of real beds. To her it was a small slice of heaven and she was going to enjoy it while she could. But from the sound of Miles and Bass' conversation she wouldn't get to enjoy it a long she had hoped.

"We need men Miles."

"I know that Bass, but it's not like I can put an ad out in the paper. It takes time to recruit good men and you know it."

"So we don't recruit, we buy them."

"Buy them? What you just going to head to Wal Mart and pick a few up?"

"God you can be such a dick. No I know someone who can hook me up with some mercenaries. Real killers. Just the kind of men we need."

"Mercs, you want to buy mercs?" Miles asked, not even bothering to hide the edge of disgust in his voice.

"When did you become such an elitist? Besides, you've got a better idea?" Bass challenged.

"So where is this merc dealer of yours?"

"New Vegas."

"New Vegas! What we're supposed to waltz in like the Rat Pack?"

"Sure, I'll be Frank and you can be Dean."

"Like hell you'll be Frank." Miles grunted.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Charlie interrupted.

"Never mind." They both answered.

"We can't all go, it will be suspicious as hell. Plus someone has to keep an eye on these Patriot assholes." Miles groused.

"Fine, Charlie, Conner and I will go. I'll find Duncan, get us some men and be back in a week, two tops."

"So much for my nice comfy bed." Charlie sighed. "All right I'll grab my crap and we can get going."

Charlie and Conner waited outside one of the gambling tents while Monroe looked for this Duncan person. Over the past few days they'd formed a pretty easy friendship. Charlie had to admit it was kind of nice having someone her own age to talk to. Even if he was cocky and annoying some times.

Monroe came stomping out of the tent. "Let me guess." Charlie said crossing her arms over her chest. "No Duncan."

"No damn it." Bass growled.

"So this whole trip was a bust?" Charlie asked.

"Not totally, you got to see Brett Michaels and the mummified remains of Steven Tyler."

"My life is complete." Charlie groused.

They started walking out of town. As they passed the tents, drunks and prostitutes the hairs on the back of her neck started to stand up. Charlie knew better than to ignore the warning. It wasn't until they reached the edge of town that something caught her eye. They were being followed. Charlie reached for Bass's arm in a silent warning.

"I see them," he whispered.

Conner was behind them, talking away, clueless to the danger they were walking into. "Maybe we could stay a little longer and take in a little of the night life." He said nodding to a scantily clad woman.

Charlie looked back and was just about to tell him to shut the hell up, when she noticed the look in his eyes. Yeah he may be babbling like an idiot, but he knew exactly what was going on. Score one for the new guy.

"I don't think so son, not this time." Bass said a little too loudly, obviously playing along.

"Aww come one." Conner whined.

They walked around a bend in the road. Bass shot a look at Charlie. He didn't need to say anything. With a few quick movements of his eyes and his head she knew exactly what needed to be done. She took a quick breath and on a silent count of three, they both drew their swords as their attackers came out of the darkness.

Completely in sync they fought together. Charlie took one out in swift stroke and as another rushed her she grabbed his arm and pivoted, swinging him onto Bass's waiting sword. The both nodded to each other and continued on with the fight. She stole a quick glance at Conner and he was finishing up with the two who came at him, Bass was on his knees thrusting his sword up into one of the last guys. She saw another coming right at him, sword raised over his head, preparing to strike. She took off running, planted her foot on Bass's back and launched herself up in the air and brought her sword down, nearly taking his head off.

"Nice move," Conner commented.

She nodded at him and looked at the carnage around her. "They look like bounty hunters." She commented. Then looked at Monroe. "It looks like word got out that your still alive Bass."

Bass bent down and pulled a piece of paper out of a pocket of one of the dead men. What he saw made his heart stop.

"It's not me they were looking for." He said in a whisper.

"If not you than who?" she asked as she cleaned the blood off her sword.

Bass turned the paper around to show it to her. "You, Charlie."


	10. Chapter 10

Charlie sat in the back of the wagon staring at the wanted poster. Her likeness stared back at her. "Wanted. Dead or Alive. For crimes against the United States." It wasn't lost on her that she was holding her death warrant in her hands, right there it was in black and white. She knew Conner and Bass were worried about how she was taking it. Honestly she didn't feel anything. She knew she should. She should feel scared or angry. Anything but nothing.

Bass could hardly rein in his anger. Who the hell did these Patriots insects think they were? It was one thing for them to come after him. He deserved it ten times over. But for them to target Charlie, it made him even more determined than ever to wipe them off the map. They had no idea who the hell they were messing with. Maybe it was time to show them exactly how he became the leader of the Monroe Republic. He was more determined than ever to bring back the republic. He'd make it bigger and stronger and more deadly. He'd become the devil himself if it meant keeping her safe.

Bass looked over his shoulder at Charlie. She was just sitting there quietly, with almost a bored expression on her face. He had to hand it her, she was taking it like champ. Then again he should have expected nothing less. Most people would have freaked out, finding their name on a wanted poster. Not his Charlie. She was solid as a rock.

Conner had just about as much of the brooding silence as one man could take. He looked over and his father was busy grinding his molars down to nubs and Charlie was just staring at the passing scenery. God if he had to endure any more of this silence he was going to go mad.

"So Charlie." He said as he turned around to look at her. "Did I tell you about the time I had to jump out of a wagon that was being driven by a team of runaway horses? It was intense, but I didn't panic. I kept my cool, made the decision to jump and jumped."

Charlie just snorted.

"What? Okay miss tough girl, you got a better story?"

"I've got two words for you El Macho." Charlie paused and held up two fingers. "Moving Train."

"El Macho huh, I like it." Conner said as he smiled, taking in the nickname. "Now what about a train?"

"I got thrown off a moving train that was about to explode."

"How did you know it was going to explode?" he asked.

Charlie got quiet and sadness filled her eyes. "Because a very dear friend of mine put a bomb on it."

"I'll call it a tie." Conner smirked. "So tell me Toranado, what other wild and crazy things have you done?"

"Toranado?" Charlie asked.

"You know Tornado, beautiful to look at yet extremely dangerous and deadly."

Charlie just shook her head.

Bass listened intently as both Conner and Charlie swapped stories, each trying to one up each other. He learned more about Charlie in those few hours than he had in the past few months. Conner too. He sat and listened to them talk, soaking it all in.

As they arrived home Miles came out to great them. Charlie could tell right away that something was wrong. "Miles?" she asked.

"So where are the guys you went to go get?" Miles asked deflecting her questioning gaze.

"It was a bust, but we have bigger problems brother." Bass answered.

"You have no idea." Miles said. Then he looked at Charlie as they started to walk into the house. "Promise me you won't freak out."

"Why would I freak out?" Charlie asked warily. As soon as she entered the kitchen she knew. Sitting at the table was none other than Tom and Jason Neville.

Charlie reached for her gun, pointed and fired. At the same time Miles grabbed her arm, causing her shot to go wide. Tom drew his gun and pointed it at Charlie while Bass and Conner pulled theirs and set their sights on Tom.

"Okay everyone just calm down." Miles yelled. "Put your guns down."

"That bitch shot at me." Tom growled.

"And you're still breathing, count yourself lucky Tom." Bass sneered.

"That's enough." Miles warned. "Tom put it down. Bass, Conner you to."

Miles glared at each of them and slowly everyone holstered their weapons.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Charlie asked through clenched teeth.

"They showed up yesterday morning." Rachel said quietly from across the room. She looked about as happy as Charlie felt.

"After your little stunt in Willoughby, it didn't take long for them to figure out that my idiot son here helped you." He turned and glared at Jason. "We barely escaped with our lives."

"I'm still waiting to hear why you're here or why we should care." Charlie bit out.

"Because we can help." Jason spoke up for the first time. "We've been on the inside. We know how they act, how they think, what resources they have, you name it."

"And why would you help us?" Conner asked, clearly not believing a word coming out of Jason's mouth.

"Because these guys are monsters. They have to be stopped and our best shot at doing that is to stick together." Jason answered, then he looked at Charlie, concern plain on his face. "And we know about the bounty."

"Right," Bass snorted. "And I'm supposed to believe you both are hear out of some sense of duty. This coming from a man who switches sides like most change their socks."

"Bounty, what bounty?" Miles asked at the same time.

"I don't care what you think Monroe." Tom shot back, ignoring Miles' question. "From where I stand you're in no position to be choosy. You're pitiful little band could use all the help you can get. So for better or worse, here we are."

"What bounty?" Miles asked again.

Bass pulled the wanted poster from his pocket and slammed it down on the table. "Charlie has a price on her head."

Miles looked at the piece of paper in front of him. What in the hell? This changed things. He was on the fence before about letting Tom join them. But since Bass returned with no men, he really didn't have a choice. They needed all the help they could get and fast.

"Charlie." Miles said in a low voice. "We could use them."

"We can't trust him, you know that." Charlie exploded. "For all we know he's here to collect that bounty, get back into the good graces of the Patriots."

"Oh but you trust him?" Jason yelled, pointing at Monroe. The hurt and confusion clear on his face.

Tom's expression was neutral, not confirming or denying her accusation.

Before she could respond to Jason Miles turned her to look at him. His expression left no room for an argument. But she could also see the apology there. He knew how she felt about Neville, than again it wasn't that long ago she had brought Monroe to their doorstep and the situations had been reversed.

"Charlie…."

"Fine, just keep him the hell away from me or I will shoot him, and I promise I won't miss." With that she turned and stormed out of the house, Bass hot on her heals.

Miles turned his gaze to the two men at the table and pointed down to the wanted poster. "Would one of you like to explain this?" his voice low and menacing. "If I find out one of you had anything to do with this, you will be begging for death by the time I'm through with you."

Bass found Charlie pacing in an overgrown park not far from the house. He could tell she was upset because he never would have been able to sneak up on her otherwise.

"Charlotte?" He whispered.

She stopped pacing, but kept her back toward him. "Please go away Sebastian. I want to be alone right now."

He sat down on a fallen log sending her a message loud and clear, he wasn't going anywhere. Charlie made a move to walk away. "I'll just follow you Charlie." Bass warned. "So let's save ourselves a bunch of walking and or running."

Charlie hung her head. "God you're a stubborn son of a bitch you know that?"

"It's one of my finer qualities." Bass quipped.

Charlie stood still for a long time, staring out into nothing. Bass just let her be. He knew better than to push. Finally she sighed and sat next to him. His hand automatically went to her neck, he could feel the tension there. Hoping to give her some relief he started to rub gentle circles. He half expected her to pull away, but to his surprise she didn't. Instead she relaxed into his touch.

"We're all going to die." She whispered, her gazed fixed in front of her.

"Charlie..." Bass sighed.

Charlie shook her head. "Don't try to deny it Bass, you know it's true. We are out gunned and out manned. Before, I gave us, me, a year tops. But now with Tom here and a bounty on my head even that estimate is unrealistic. Now it's more like 6 months, or tomorrow. Who knows?"

Bass stilled his fingers on her neck, he was surprised to hear her talk like this.

She turned her head to look at him. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not going roll over and accept it. I'm going to fight like hell, all the way to end. I just don't see it ending in my favor that's all."

Bass stared into her eyes. What he saw there made what was left of his heart break. She truly believed she was doomed.

"Maybe I'm already dead," she continued. "Sometimes I don't feel anything unless I'm fighting or when I'm…" she trailed off.

"When you're what?" Bass asked leaning in.

"When I'm with you." She whispered.

"What do you feel?" Bass breathed out. Their faces inches apart.

"I feel, I feel…"

Bass didn't let her finish, his kiss stopped her words. Charlie sighed and relaxed into him. He knew what she felt, because he felt the same damn thing. He hauled her up into his lap, wound his hand through her long flowing hair and pulled her closer to him. Time stood still, he knew they should stop. It was broad daylight and they were out in the open. Anyone could walk up on them. But at this moment he couldn't make himself give a damn. Her hands where everywhere, pulling on his hair, her nails raking down his back. He angled her head to deepen the kiss. He needed to see more of her and right damn now. He reached down and tugged her shirt up. Her arms instantly went over her head, allowing him to remove it. He pulled away long enough to get it off and want back to kissing her. He loved the feel of her skin under his fingers. His hand traveled up her back and was about to make short work of the clasp of her bra when he heard someone clear their throat.

In a flash he shoved Charlie behind him and drew his weapon. He glanced to his side and realized Charlie had pulled her gun as well.

"Stand down guys, it's just me." Conner chuckled as he walked up to them.

Both Bass and Charlie holstered their weapons. "You guys should really hang a sock on a tree branch or something if you're going to be doing that." Conner said, amusement shining in his eyes.

"Turn around son." Bass growled as he handed Charlie back her shirt.

Conner turned but continued to talk. "Miles is looking for you dad."

Bass groaned and looked back at Charlie who was quickly putting her shirt back on. They both stood and started walking toward Conner. He held his hand up to stop them. "Maybe Charlie should stay here with me for a little bit."

"Why?" They both asked.

"Because your shirt is on backwards Charlie." Conner grinned.

Charlie could feel herself blushing. Bass turned to look at her and not only was her shirt on backwards but her hair was disheveled and her lips swollen. It wouldn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what they had been doing.

"I'll be fine Sebastian. Besides I'm ready to be in the same room as Tom yet."

Bass nodded to her and walked off. There was so much he wanted to say to her, but not here in front of an audience, even it was his son.

Charlie signaled Conner to turn around so she could fix her shirt.

"Are you decent yet?"

"Yeah all set." Charlie said as she smoothed down her shirt. "Let's get back."

"So." He asked, his back toward her. "Do I need to start calling you mom?"

"Very funny, it's not like that."

Conner couldn't help but chuckle. "If you say so." Conner chuckled, clearly not believing her. Hell she didn't really believe herself either.


	11. Chapter 11

Conner and Charlie walked into the house to find Bass, Miles and Tom gathered around the table glaring at each other. Both Miles and Bass looked up at her, silently asking if she was okay. She quickly nodded her head, letting them know she was fine. Miles turned his focus back on Tom but Bass held her gaze a little longer, a small smile forming on his lips. She couldn't help but return it. Conner placed his hand on her shoulder. "Come on let's get a drink."

"You buying?" she asked.

"Sure why not, least I could do for my dear old mom."

She elbowed him in the ribs and walked into the living room.

Miles watched her walk away. She seemed okay to him, but how long he didn't know. "So why the hell did they put a price on her head?" Miles glared at Tom.

"You're actually surprised?" Tom responded in mock shock. "She embarrassed the hell out of them. Imagine their surprise when the Secretary of State and Doyle's wives came walking out, groggy but clearly never in the custody of Charlie or in any danger. She cost them the both of you and declared war on Truman. What the hell did you think they'd do?"

Miles wrapped his fist around the handle of his sword so hard he was pretty sure he was denting it. "These bastards aren't getting near her." He growled.

"Damn right brother." Bass piped up, not even bothering to hide the conviction in his voice.

Miles shot him a look. He should be happy that more people wanted to protect her. He just wasn't sure how he felt about Bass being one of those people. He still didn't trust him, not fully. But he'd known Bass his whole life, and he could tell, in this moment he was fully committed to keeping Charlie safe. He'd think about Bass's motivation later.

"Yes, let's concentrate on keeping the girl safe and forget about everything else." Tom drawled, breaking Miles from this thoughts.

"We're not forgetting about everything else Tom," Miles growled. Bass just looked like he wanted to shoot him. Miles thought about giving him the go ahead.

"So do you have some grand plan General?" Tom growled back, taunting Miles.

"Working on it." He snapped back. To be honest he didn't quite know what they were going to do next. He had hoped that Bass would have shown up with more men, that would be a start. Now he didn't know where they were going to get the muscle they needed.

"Well please take your time." Tom snarled. "Because they are going to be coming for you hard and fast."

Miles shot him a well duh look. He grabbed the warrant off the table, tore it in half threw it away. He didn't want to look at it anymore. Didn't want to think about what was coming for his daughter, and what he needed to do to keep her safe.

Charlie's laughter from the other room interrupted his thoughts. What the hell? He couldn't remember if he'd ever really laugh before. Then again there hadn't been much to laugh about over the past year. He walked into the next room to find out what the hell was so funny.

He found Conner on the floor, covered in soot. He was completely black which made the whites of his eyes glow.

"It's not funny." He growled back at Charlie who was doubled laughing so hard there were tears in her eyes.

"What the hell happened?" Bass asked, smiling.

"I heard something in the chimney, I stuck my head in to check it out and then this." He said gesturing to his cloths and face. Then he turned to Charlie. "You can stop laughing any time now."

She just shook her head. "I can't!"

Miles leaned down next to her and put his hand on her cheek, thumbing away one of tears. "I don't think I've ever heard you laugh like this. I like it." He said smiling.

Charlie smiled back at him and he pulled her into a hug.

Bass's shoulders shook and Conner just glared at him. "Not you too."

Bass reached down and helped his son off the floor. "Come on son, why don't you get cleaned up."

"Don't take too long," Miles added chuckling. "We're going to be doing two man patrols. You and Nipples have the first watch, followed by Bass and Charlie then Tom and me."

Tom and Jason started to make a sound of protest. Miles raised an eyebrow silencing them both.

"You got a problem Nipples?" Miles asked.

"I don't know this guy." Jason snapped. "How do I know he won't try to slit my throat or something. He is Monroe's son after all." Then he turned to Charlie, "I can keep watch with Charlie."

Charlie could see Bass tense up, he then shot her a questioning look. She knew he was giving her a choice. She looked at Jason, hope clearly in his eyes. She took a deep breath and made her decision.

"This will give a chance to get to know him," she said, looking at Jason. "He's alright. I'll stick with Bass."

"Well it's settled then." Miles said as he gave Charlie a questioning look.

Charlie and Bass started their watch in a comfortable silence. Bass looked over at her. The moonlight highlighted her features, and he could see worry etched in her face. He wanted so much to reassure her. To be honest he didn't know what the future held for them. But maybe if he gave her a glimpse into his past then maybe she could find a little hope. "You know this is like déjà vu all over again."

Charlie looked at him and her brow crinkled in confusion.

"In the beginning when we were starting out, it was just the two of us, trying to survive. Along the way we picked up strays, trying to keep them safe. Before we knew it our group started to grow. It took time, but eventually we had the men and resources we needed. We didn't start out to form a Militia or even a republic. We were just trying to stay alive in this new world."

"But it took years, time we don't have." Charlie whispered.

Bass walked over to her and gently pushed her hair behind her ear. "What I'm trying to say is Miles and I did it once and we can do it again. We are going to get the men we need. You, me, Conner and Miles are going to wipe these Patriots off the earth. But most importantly Charlie, you are going to be around to see all of it."

"You don't know that."

"No, but I do know that if you already think you're dead, than you are." He took her hand in his and placed it on his chest. "I'm alive," then he moved their hands to her chest, "and you're alive. Right now, right here we're alive." He bent down and placed his forehead on hers. "I don't know exactly what's going on between us, but you and I both know something is. And no matter what tomorrow brings, I want you to know that I will fight with my last breath to make sure you stay alive."

Charlie didn't know what to say. She was taken aback by the sheer emotion in his voice and the determination on his face.

"Promise me Charlie," he continued. "That you will never give up, that you will fight."

"I Promise," she whispered.

Charlie's thoughts and emotions were a jumbled mess by the time their watch was over. As they climbed the steps up the house they ran into Miles and Tom.

"You guys that excited for your shift?" Bass quipped.

Tom snorted and Miles grunted. "Rachel snores."

Charlie smirked, "I'm going to tell her you said that." She shouted over her shoulder as she climbed the stairs to her room.

"You do and I'll kick your ass." Miles called after her, then turned to Bass, "any problems?"

"Nah." Bass said as he watched Charlie disappear up the stairs.

Charlie stood on the landing and watched Miles and Bass talk. She didn't know what was going on with them, but he was right, something was. She couldn't deny it anymore. The question was what to do about it. It was so damn complicated. Why did it have to be him to make her feel like this? He made her feel alive, and more importantly he made her feel hope. Something she stopped feeling a long time ago. She watched him walk up the stairs toward her. Wrong or right she didn't care. As he started to pass by her she grabbed his hand. He stopped and looked at her with a question in his eyes. She pulled him along toward her door. He stopped her and turned Charlie around to look at him. Leaning in close he asked, "Are you sure?"

Charlie didn't answer. Instead she reached behind her and opened the door stepping back she pulled him with her.


	12. Chapter 12

The dawns first light started to shine through the window. Bass knew he should get up soon. He hadn't meant to doze as long as he had, but he couldn't make himself move. Charlie was sprawled out on top of him, sleeping peacefully. He wasn't quite sure if he was dreaming or if this was real. If he was dreaming he didn't want to wake up, if it was real he didn't want it to end. But he knew he needed to get up and out of her room before Miles or Rachel found them. He started to shift to the side. Charlie grunted and tightened her grip on him.

"Charlie, honey I have to go."

"Five more minutes," she mumbled into his chest.

Bass signed and kissed the top of her head. "If Miles catches us he will kill me, or at the very least cut off some very important parts of my anatomy."

Charlie giggled a little as she raised her head and rested her chin on his chest. "Well we wouldn't want that."

Bass touched her face, "No we don't." He stared at her big blue eyes for a few moments longer. He kept waiting for that awkward morning after feeling, but it didn't happen. He wondered if she had any regrets.

As if reading his thoughts she pushed herself up and kissed him. After she pulled away she whispered, "No regrets."

Bass smiled and kissed her again. After a few minutes he groaned and pulled away. "Now let's not start that, or we're sure to get caught."

"Fine," Charlie grumbled.

Bass quickly dressed and before he opened the door he turned to Charlie and said, "We aren't going to hide forever Charlotte. You're mine and soon the whole world is going to know it." And with that he walked out the door.

The next few days were relatively quiet. They kept an eye out for the patriots, hunted and scrounged for supplies. And every morning before dawn Bass would sneak out of Charlie's room.

This morning was no different. Bass settled in with Charlie in his arms, feeling more content and at peace than he had in years. Maybe more than he ever deserved, but in the pre-dawn hours he relished it, even though he knew it couldn't last.

Charlie was surrounded by the sounds of gunfire. She ran, looking for cover but she tripped over something. She looked down to see what it was and came face to face with the lifeless bodies of her mother and Miles. She reached a trembling hand out to touch their faces. With rage boiling up within her she raised up and fired at their attackers. She glanced to her right to see Bass fall to his knees, blood splattering from his chest. She rushed over to him and placed her hands over his wounds, blood pouring through her hands. He reached up to touch her face. "You're going to be okay." She screamed at him. But it was too late, he was gone. Despair washed over her. Two shadows emerged from the smoke. She raised her gun and screamed "No!" as she fired.

Charlie shot up in bed a scream lodged in her throat. It was a dream, she kept telling herself, it was only a dream.

"Charlie, it's okay, it was only a dream," Bass's calming voice washed over her as he rubbed her shoulders.

Bass was worried. This was the second night in a row she had a nightmare. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Charlie just shook her head no as she took a couple of deep breaths. Bass wrapped his arms around her and held her against his chest. The images of her dream burned in her mind. She knew what the dream was about. She was afraid she would lose everyone one she loved in this war. Her mother, her father and Bass. She couldn't deny it anymore. She was falling in love with him.

She rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm fine Sebastian, really. It was just a dream."

"Uh huh," he said obviously not believing her. But he didn't push the issue. He just held her and gave her the comfort she needed.

After a few minutes her breathing and heart rate returned to normal. She turned to look at him. "Thank you, for being here, for making me feel better."

Bass smiled slightly and kissed her forehead. "I need to go, it will be morning soon."

Charlie nodded, but before Bass could get up a knock sounded at her door. The both looked at each other and mouthed the word "shit". Bass sprung up and quickly put his pants on. The knock came again. "Just a minute." Charlie called out, scrambling to get dressed. She turned to Bass and hissed "hide!"

Bass growled in frustration, "where?" Bass frantically looked around and finally slid under the bed. Charlie went to the door and opened it. "What do you want Conner?"

"Miles is looking for you. He wants you, me and Jason to go hunting." Conner paused, looked into the room and smiled.

"Hey dad," he called out, "aren't you a little old to be hiding under the bed?"

Bass's hand came out from under the bed and flipped him off.

"Just be glad it's me coming up here and not Miles."

"You can leave now." Bass growled from under the bed.

Conner chuckled as he walked out of the room. Charlie covered her mouth to stifle her own giggle.

"You better not be laughing Charlotte." Bass said still under the bed.

"You can come out now Sebastian."

"Nope, I think I'll stay right here."

"Chicken."

Bass watched Charlie pack up her cross bow and walk toward the woods with Jason close to her heals. She turned to look over her shoulder and gave him a small smile. He grabbed Conner's arm as he walked by. "You watch her back." Bass said as he stared at Jason's back.

Conner followed his line of sight. "You don't trust him?"

"Not even a little."

"Don't worry dad, I got her back."

Charlie, Conner and Jason took a break in a clearing. Conner was grumbling as he tried to load the cross bow that Charlie had given him. He growled in frustration and threw it on the ground.

"I don't understand why I have to use that thing. You're the cross bow queen. Besides, it's much easier to shoot the game anyway."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Do you want the Patriots to know of our location? Then go ahead fire away."

"Well anything would be better than sitting around here, just waiting."

"Well we'll be sitting around starving if we don't get going." Charlie stated as she bent down to look at some tracks. "These are fresh deer tracks." She turned to Conner, "why don't you make yourself useful and go stomp around that way and maybe you'll scare them toward us."

"I don't stomp around." Conner grumbled. "Besides," he lowered his voice so Jason couldn't hear him. "I don't think I should leave you alone with him."

"Don't worry Conner, I can handle Jason. Now let's get some food."

Jason and Charlie walked along following some tracks. Charlie could hear Conner stomping around not far from them. But his stomping was as loud as Jason's silence or his glares.

"You got something you want to say to me Jason?"

Jason stopped and pinned her with his stare. "What the hell are you doing with Monroe?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh don't act cute Charlie, you know exactly what I mean. I've seen him going in and coming out of your room."

"So you're spying on me now? Well what I do is none of your damn business."

"What the hell are you thinking? It's MONROE! A few months ago he was trying to kill you and you wanted nothing better than to return the favor, now you're sleeping with him?"

"Things change, people change."

"Yeah I've noticed. Who the hell are you Charlie? Have you forgotten everything he's done? Is he really that good in bed?"

Charlie's hand came flying across his face. "Go to hell!"

Jason's hand came up to rub his cheek. "He's using you Charlie, you have to know that. Once he gets what he wants he'll drop you."

"What's really bothering you Jason, the fact that I'm sleeping with Monroe or the fact that I'm not sleeping with you."

"Don't flatter yourself Charlie. I'm not interested in Monroe's sloppy seconds."

"Screw you." Charlie hissed as she shoved Jason to the ground and walked away.

Conner came up from behind Jason. "What the hell did you say to her?"

Jason didn't have time to answer before two men tackled him and Conner to the ground. Jason looked up to see that Charlie had been tackled as well, but she was giving him hell.

After she was tackled, Charlie's hand instinctively went for her knife, and stabbed her attacker in the side. As she rolled him off five more came out of the woods. Jason and Conner were fighting with two men. There were too many of them. One came at her with his gun raised, she knocked it away and decked him.

"Looks like we've got a fighter here." One of them sneered at her.

"Bring her with us. And collect the other two as well, they'll fetch a good price."

She yelled at them to run, as she went for the leader's gun. She was able to get it from him then turned and ran in the opposite direction. Maybe just maybe she could get some of them to follow her, giving Conner and Jason time to run. She heard more gun fire and saw Conner fall to the ground. She turned and fired, taking down two of them giving Jason time to pick up Conner and make their way out of the clearing. She ran but she didn't get far. The leader came from behind a tree, swinging a tree branch at her head. Before she lost consciousness the leader knelt over her and said "You've killed three of my men. You're going to pay for that."


	13. Chapter 13

Bass and Miles were standing around the kitchen table looking at a map, trying to figure out their next move. Bass couldn't concentrate, he had a feeling that something was wrong. And he hadn't lived this long by ignoring his gut.

Miles smacked him on the back of the head. "Focus."

Bass just glared at him. "They should be back by now."

Miles rolled his eyes. "When did you turn into a mother hen?"

Before Bass could answer the back door was kicked in and Jason dragged in a bloody and wounded Conner.

"What the hell happened?" Miles asked.

"We were attacked." Jason answered.

Bass looked beyond him to the door. "Where's Charlie?"

"They took her." Conner grunted in pain.

"Who took her?" Miles asked.

"I don't know, but I do know they weren't Patriots. They knocked her out and loaded her into a wagon and headed north." Jason informed them.

Bass couldn't control his anger. He grabbed Jason by the shirt and shoved him against the wall. "And you just let them? Did you even try to help her?"

Jason glared back at him. "There was nothing I could do. Besides I figured you'd want me to bring your son back before he bled to death."

Bass turned his attention to Conner and noticed the blood seeping through his shirt. Gene was already looking him over.

"Is he going to be okay?" Bass asked.

"It's just a graze. He'll need some stitches and some rest, but other than that he'll be fine." Gene stated.

"I'm sorry dad. I tried, but there were too many of them." Conner said through gritted teeth.

Bass looked over at Miles and was sure his murderous expression matched his own. Silently the nodded to each other and began packing their bags. God have mercy on the men who took her, because he knew with every fiber of his being that he and Miles wouldn't be showing any.

Charlie woke on the hard ground. As she opened her eyes a set of metal bars came into focus. "I'm in a cage, must be a Tuesday," she mumbled to herself. She sensed someone leaning over her and she instantly came alert, swinging her arm. A large male hand caught her wrist.

"Easy there little one. I'm not going to hurt you."

Charlie gave him a skeptical look. She looked down at his wrist and noticed the Militia brand.

He let go of her arm, sat back on his heels and raised both of his hands to show he was no threat.

"My name is Jake." He said as he grabbed a towel and handed it to her. "It looks like you took quite a blow to the head, I was just trying to wipe off the blood."

Charlie raised her hand to her head and her fingers came away bloody. She took the towel and pressed it to her wound.

Jake put two fingers in front of her face, "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"What are you a doctor?"

"Something like that, I was a medic in the Militia. What did you do in the Militia?" Jake asked.

Charlie looked at him, confusion plain on her face.

"No need to deny it, I saw your brand." Jake gestured around to the other men in their cage and to the adjacent cages. "We're all Militia."

Charlie's head had finally cleared enough to notice her surroundings. She and about ten other men were in one cage and there were five or six other cages joined together. Each of the men she saw looked like hell. They were beaten, bloody and broken.

"I was with two others, where they brought in with me?" she asked.

"No you were it."

Charlie breathed a sigh of relief. Conner and Jason had gotten away. Hopefully they were able to get to Miles and Sebastian.

"Where the am I?" Charlie asked.

"In a word, hell."

"Been there done that, you're going to have to be more specific."

"We're in a holding camp of some sort. These bastards have been rounding up all the Militia soldiers they can find. Every so often some of those Patriot bastards show up and take some of us away. I've heard talk that they're using us as training dummies for their soldiers, or ginny pigs for some sort of experiments. While we wait to be taken away, these bastards use us for entertainment, making us fight each other."

"Why are they just rounding up Militia?" Charlie asked.

"They're punishing us for what General Monroe did." Another man spoke up from the corner.

"Shut up Andrew." Jake growled.

"Make me Jake," Andrew bit back. "We're being punished because General Monroe finally went crazy and nuked the coast."

"He didn't go crazy and drop the bombs." Charlie shot back. She knew they probably wouldn't believe her but she couldn't help but defend Sebastian.

"How the hell would you know?" Andrew asked.

Charlie looked him right in the eye. She knew couldn't show any weakness, not among these men who had been through so much. They deserved the truth. "Because I was there."

The two men and the others who were listening in couldn't hide their surprise. Charlie continued. "It wasn't Monroe, or Foster, it was the Patriots. They are the ones who dropped the bombs."

She could see the disbelief in their eyes. "There's more," she continued. "They are purposely infecting people, killing all those who they think are undesirable and I have a feeling they aren't going to stop there."

"How do you know all of this?" Jake asked.

How much should she tell him? Miles first rule was not to trust anyone. And truthfully she didn't trust them, but she needed them to trust her. It was a gamble, one she was willing to take.

"A group of us have started a resistance. We've been able to take a bite out of these Patriots, but we need more men to really push them back."

"A resistance huh, who is it you and a bunch of other kids?"

Oh if they only knew, Charlie thought to herself, but she wasn't ready to let go of that piece of information yet. Before she could continue one of their captors came into the cage. Two other men followed him and pointed their weapons at the other prisoners, keeping them away from her. The man walked up to her, pulled her to her feet and slammed her against the bars. Then he pulled out a piece of paper, looked at it then at her and smiled a crooked rotten smile.

"Hot damn, it is her. These Patriot boys are going to pay top dollar for this one." He sneered.

"Maybe we should question her boss," one of the others spoke up. "She might have some useful information for them that they'll pay even more for.

"Good idea Jansen. Come on girly, let have a little chat." He said as he grabbed Charlie's arm and started to drag her out of the cage. His other hand headed south and grabbed her rear end.

Charlie jerked away and turned to face him. "You want to talk, let's talk." She said as he laughed. Then she reared her head back and head butted him. He let go of her instantly, when he did she rounded on Jansen and knocked him to the ground. Mr. Handsy's head finally cleared and he looked at Charlie with murder in his eyes. Charlie just smirked at him, arms raised in a fighting stance. She opened up her hand and motioned for him to come and get it and he didn't disappoint. They traded blows till more men rushed the cage and pulled them apart.

Charlie wiped some blood from her lip and stared him down. "I hope you enjoyed our conversation, I know I sure did."

Mr. Handsy glared at her as his men helped him from the cage.

"Who the hell are you?" Jake asked

Charlie turned to the men gathered in her cage. "I'm Charlie Matheson, General Miles Matheson's daughter and a founding member of the resistance."


	14. Chapter 14

Charlie raised her chin and stared back at the stunned expressions her fellow cell mates gave her.

"Miles Matheson!" Jake exclaimed. "Miles Matheson is your father?"

Charlie nodded.

"He's still alive?"

Again Charlie nodded.

"He was a traitor." Andrew piped up. "Hell six months ago we had orders to kill him."

"And yet none of you ever could." Charlie shot back.

"And he started a resistance?" Jake asked, ignoring Andrew.

"I believe that's what I said." Charlie replied.

"How many men does he have?"

"It's a small group right now. Me, Miles, and a few good fighters." Charlie hedged. She wasn't ready to tell them about Bass's involvement.

"Just a handful of you are going up against the whole Patriot army? That's crazy." Andrew drawled.

"So is just sitting here waiting to die." Charlie shot back.

"Enough, both of you." Jake shouted. Then he turned to Charlie. "If you really are Miles' daughter then he'll come for you right? If anyone can get us out of here it's that crazy so of a bitch."

"He does have his talents." Charlie said as she started walking around the cell. She knew Miles would come for her, he always did. Just like she would always come for him. She also knew he wouldn't be alone. Bass would be with him. At least she hoped he would. But she had no idea how long it would take them to find her. She knew her time was limited and she couldn't wait around forever. And if her father had taught her anything it was the art of getting out of a tough situation, she just needed to find some inspiration.

"When are the Patriots due back?" She asked Jake.

"Tomorrow or the next day." He answered.

"That doesn't give us much time, we'll need to get started."

"Doing what?" Jake asked.

Charlie knelt down at the back corner or the cell and touched the dirt on the floor. "Finding a way out of here."

"You must be Miles' daughter, you are just as crazy as he is." Jake laughed.

"Yeah I'm a chip off the old block. One thing I've learned from him is there is always a way out."

"Don't you think we haven't tried to escape?" Andrew hissed. "These cages are open on all sides, there are no blind spots and they have constant patrols. You do not want to know what they did to the last man who tried to escape from here."

Charlie looked to Jake with question in her eyes.

Jake lowered his voice "It was Andrew's brother. He almost made it, but they caught him. His death wasn't quick or easy, and they made us all watch."

Charlie turned to Andrew and put her hands on his shoulders. "I know what it's like to watch your brother die right in front of you and not being able to do a damn thing to stop it. I'm sorry Andrew. I really am."

"So you know it's only a matter of time till you and everyone you care about is dead. So why the hell should we even fight it. We're only delaying the inevitable."

It was only a few days ago that she had said those same words to Bass. She had believed in them then, and to some degree still believed in them now. But now she had something she didn't have a few days ago, hope, and it was all because of Bass. Charlie couldn't pinpoint the exact moment she started feeling hope again. But she was grateful for it. It was that hope, and the thought of seeing Bass again that made her want to get out of here. She knew she needed to give Andrew and the rest of the men in the cages with her a little hope as well. At least give them a reason to fight and not accept the horrible fate that waited for them. "Death has been my shadow for over a year. It seems like all I've been doing is fighting. That there will be no end to the pain or the death. But I made a promise to someone I care about very much that I would fight to my last breath and that's what I'm going to do. I don't care what you think of Miles, or even me, and I make no promises to you now. I'm not going to lie to you. It's bad out there. We are outnumbered and out gunned. These Patriots are devious and brutal. But if I don't stand up to them, if we don't stand up to them then who will? Then everyone we've ever lost would have died for nothing. We could all die tomorrow, but I will never stop fighting and I will try with everything in me to get out of here, to get all of us out of here. And if I'm going to die, well then I'll be damn sure to take as many of those bastards with me as possible."

"So do you have a plan little one?" Jake asked, the admiration plain in his voice.

"Not yet, but I'm working on it."

"Yeah well when you figure it out let us know." Andrew quipped.

"I'll do that. Just be ready. You guys still remember how to fight?" Charlie challenged.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that little one." Jake growled, clenching his fists.

"Just checking." Charlie smiled as she dug into the ground a little. It was softer here than anywhere else.

"It won't work Charlie," Jake said softly. "We've tried digging out before, that's how Andrew's brother got killed. These cages are open on all sides and they have up to ten men on a roving patrol at all times."

Charlie nodded as she stood up, surveying the rest of the compound. There were no walls, just tents surrounding an open court yard. In that court yard was a wooden cross embedded in the ground, stained with blood.

"What's that?" Charlie asked.

"That's where they tied him up and beat him to death. It took two days for him to die."

Charlie noticed Mr. Boss Man and three others stalking toward the cage. "Looks like they still want to have that chat with me."

"Why do they want you so badly?" Jake asked.

"The Patriots put a price on my head. I kind of pissed off some of the big wigs and well, they want revenge."

"You are like you father." Jake huffed.

"You have no idea."

Mr. Boss Man opened the cage. Charlie braced herself for what was coming. But to her surprise they walked right past her and stood in front of Andrew.

"We need some entertainment, and big Eddie's feeling restless. Time for a fight Militia boy."

Immediately Charlie got an idea, it wasn't her best or even her brightest but it was all she had. She just hoped that Miles and Bass were on their way and would get to her in time. She grabbed Jake and quickly whispered in his ear.

"Dig, dig fast, get as many out as you can. Head south to a little abandoned town called Collinsville. Ask for Rachel Matheson or Conner Bennett. They'll know what to do."

"What the hell are talking about?" Jake growled at her.

"I'm going to give you the distraction you need. Trust me, no one will be watching the cages."

Before Jake could stop her she stepped between Andrew and the Boss. "Take me instead."

"What!?" several voices exclaimed at once.

"You heard me, take me instead. But let's make this interesting. If beat big Eddie then me and the rest of these men get to walk out of here. If I lose then I'll tell you exactly why the Patriots are after me and give you the location of someone they want even more."

The boss looked intrigued. "Alright girly, you've got a deal."

"Don't do it Charlie, Eddie will kill you." Jake yelled as Charlie was marched out of the cage.

Charlie stood in the middle of the courtyard looking up at a hulking mass of a man. Big Eddie was right. She just hoped some of the hand to hand fighting lessons Bass had given her would do the trick. She just needed to keep him busy enough for the rest of the men to get out. And once they did, she hoped like hell they would find Miles and join the fight. It would make the beating she was about to get worth it.

She and Eddie danced around each other, each trading blows. She had to give it to the guy, he had fists made of granite, the only reason she was still conscious was because he was slow as dirt. Charlie stayed on her feet, weaving in out, dancing around him, putting on as good of a show as she could. She noticed most of the men were watching the fight. She snuck a look at the cage and noticed a few men were hunkered down, digging. That one moment of lost concentration was all it took for Eddie to get the drop on her and land a hard punch to her mid-section. Charlie doubled over and lost her breath. Eddie loomed over her. Charlie glanced to the cage and saw Jake appear on the other side of the bars. No one else seemed to notice. It was working. Charlie swung her leg around knocking Eddie on his ass. Taking in what little breath she could Charlie stumbled up and kicked Eddie in the head. She was about to land another blow when a commotion near the cages caught everyone's attention.

Jake and Andrew were being dragged back by two guards. Charlie's shoulders slumped. They had failed.

"Looks like we've got an escape attempt boss." One of the guards called out.

The boss started to walk over to them. Charlie made a move to intercept but was held in place by two men with very large guns.

"I thought you would have learned your lesson from last time. You know what we do to those who try to escape."

As the men started to lead Jake and Andrew away Charlie yelled out, "Wait! It wasn't their idea, it was mine. If you are going to punish someone for trying escape, punish me."

"Shut up Charlie, you don't know what you're saying." Jake yelled back.

Charlie only stared at him. She would not be responsible for their deaths, not like this.

"I'm very sorry to hear that girly, I really am." Boss sneered at her. "Put them back, hopefully they'll make up for the loss of the girl." He looked at his men, "you know what to do."

They dragged her to the cross in the middle of the court yard and tied her up tight. She could here Jake and Andrew screaming their protests. She watched the Boss walk toward her and she swore she could see her death in his eyes. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and whispered quietly, "I'm sorry Bass, I tried, please forgive me." The next thing she felt was pain.


	15. Chapter 15

Bass clutched his field glasses so hard that he swore he heard the glass cracking. What the hell had they done to her? They had her tied up crucifixion style on a cross in the middle of an open courtyard. Her feet were barely touching the ground. He didn't know how bad she was hurt but even from this distance, he could tell it wasn't good.

"Is she alive?" Miles asked in a low voice beside him.

Bass looked through the binoculars again. He tried to overlook the blood and bruises and focused in on her chest, trying to detect the tell tell rise and fall, but he was too far away. He couldn't tell if she was breathing.

"Bass!" Miles hissed. Bass turned to look at his friend. "Is. She. Still. Alive?" Miles asked again, not even bothering to hide the anguish and desperation in his voice.

"I don't know, brother, I don't know." Bass whispered as he handed Miles the glasses.

Miles snatched them up and focused in on the courtyard. Bass sunk down to the ground and buried his head in his hands. God help him if she was dead. He honestly didn't think he would survive it, didn't even want to try. He screwed his eyes shut. She was so damns till. She was never that still, not even in sleep. If she was dead he was going to slaughter every living thing in that place. Hell who was he kidding, he'd slaughter them for just daring to touch her.

"She moved!" Miles exclaimed.

Bass shot up and stood next to Miles. "Are you sure?" he asked with hope in his voice.

"Hell yeah I'm sure. She's alive!" Miles relief nearly crushed him.

Miles looked over at Bass and they both came to silent understanding. In unison they both checked their weapons and started to move out. They didn't need to voice a plan. With years of fighting together between them, they really didn't need words they both knew exactly what the other was thinking. They were going in hard and fast.

"How many do you think are down there?" Bass asked as he calmly checked his ammo.

Miles gave him a pointed look. "Does it matter?"

"Not a damn bit." He growled as he slammed the magazine into place.

For once Miles wasn't going to fight the big dark pit of death that he had associated with his and Bass's Militia days together. Today he was glad that people died when they were together. Tonight he was going to become the monster he was back then. No he thought to himself, not like I was, that was business, this is personal. He was about to make his Militia days look like a Boy Scout picnic.

"Bass." Miles said as stopped at the edge of the camp. "No survivors."

Bass nodded, "I wasn't planning on leaving any."

They split up, each preparing to unleash their own special brand of hell.

Charlie was floating, or was it swinging, she couldn't tell. Swinging? Why the hell was she swinging? Charlie jerked, rolled and landed on her back on the hard ground. The sound of a child's laughter made her open her eyes and sit up. Wait, she could sit up, she could move. There was no pain. She took a deep breath and looked around at her surroundings. Where the hell was she?

A curly headed little girl ran up to her and threw her arms around Charlie's neck. "Daddy look, Mommy fell out of the hammock again."

Charlie put her hands on the child's face and looked at Bass's eyes staring back at her.

"Yes she did Mag Pie. Your mom can hit a target with a cross bow from the back of runaway wagon, but put that woman in a hammock and she falls every time." Bass said walking up with a brown haired toddler in his arms.

Charlie was utterly confused. Was she dead? Was this heaven? The little girl in her arms felt so damn real. Charlie hugged her tightly and smelled the top of her head. She even smelled real.

Bass put the little boy down and he tried to walk on wobbly legs toward Charlie. But he just couldn't quite figure it out, fell on his butt and let out a frustrated growl. Charlie couldn't help but giggle, that's how she imagined Bass was as a child.

"Now calm down Danny, you've almost got it." Bass encouraged.

Charlie fought back tears. Danny, the boy's name was Danny. The little girl reached up to touch Charlie's cheek. "Mommy are you hurt? You're crying."

"No I'm fine, don't worry about it." Charlie answered.

The little girl did not look convinced. But before she could push Charlie further Bass intervened.

"Maggie, why don't you take your brother down to the garden and help grandma pick some strawberries."

Maggie squealed and took the toddler's hand, half helping, half dragging him away. Bass stared after the children a huge smile forming on his face. It was one of those smiles she saw so rarely. God he was beautiful when he smiled. She couldn't help but stare at him.

"What are you staring at Mrs. Monroe?" Bass asked sitting down on the hammock. He reached out and easily lifted her up into it with him.

"You Mr. Monroe, just you." Charlie sighed as snuggled in close. This felt so nice. It felt normal. She could stay here forever and be happy. She didn't care if it was real or not.

"Promise me you will fight," Bass said as he kissed the top of her head.

"Fight for what?" Charlie asked.

"For this, for our happy place." He said as he stroked her face.

"I promise Bass, I promise." Charlie replied as she closed her eyes and dozed.

She heard someone yelling off in the distance and she could smell smoke. Charlie couldn't open her eyes and she couldn't breathe. It felt like a ton of rocks were sitting on her chest. But through the haze and pain she heard a familiar voice.

"Come on baby wake up! Wake up Charlie!" Bass yelled as he held her face in her hands. Then he lowered his voice "Please honey wake up. I don't know what I'm going to do if you don't wake up."

When Charlie didn't respond Bass tried yelling again. "Dammit Charlie you are not a quitter. Now you fight or I swear to god I'll kick your ass."

Charlie began to stir, and slowly ever so slowly she opened her beautiful blue eyes. Bass's knees buckled with relief.

"You came for me?" Charlie croaked out.

"I will always come for you." Bass whispered as he lightly kissed her. Then he started working on her bonds.

"Where's Miles?" Charlie slurred.

"He's here sweetheart, he's bringing a wagon."

Charlie was able to focus long enough to see the carnage around her. Death and blood where everywhere.

"You've been busy." Charlie winced as Bass freed one of her arms from the cross.

"I went easy on them believe me." Bass growled as Miles came blazing up with wagon, relief plain on his face. He launched himself off the wagon and held her close while Bass finished cutting her down.

"Hey kid," he whispered in her ear. "How you doing?"

"I've been better," Charlie bit out. Then she cried out in pain as they finally cut her free.

"What, what is it?" They both asked at once.

"My ribs, I can't, I can't breathe"

Miles didn't like the way she looked at all. She was covered in cuts and bruises, her shoulder was obviously dislocated and she was pale and struggling to breath. He didn't even want to think about any internal injuries she might have.

"We have to get her to Gene and now."

They started to gingerly put her in the wagon. "Wait!" she yelled out.

"What, what is it kid?"

"The rest of the prisoners, you have to free them."

Bass rolled his eyes, "We don't have time for this Charlotte."

"Make time Sebastian." Charlie growled. Then she looked at Miles. "Dad, please."

"Fine!" Miles growled and started walking toward the cages.

Movement caught Bass's eye. A big hulking man walked out of the smoke. He heard Charlie gasp. He turned to her with a question in his eyes.

"That's big Eddie, he's one of the ones who did this to me."

Bass's vision went red. "Wait here Charlie," he growled as he shoved a gun into her hands. "I'll be right back."

Charlie nodded and watched Bass walk up to big Eddie. He put his gun down and drew his swords. In a few quick movements Eddie was on the ground. Bass was about to deal the death blow when another figure emerged from the shadows gun raised at Bass's head. A figure Charlie knew well, the boss.

A quick and painless death was too good for this asshole, good thing this would be neither. He raised his sword when a shot rang out close to him. He looked up to see Charlie barely standing, weaving on her feet, gun raised. He then turned and saw a man with a gun in his hand fall backwards dead. Hot damn even half dead on her feet she was still deadly. Damn he loved this woman.

He turned back to see Charlie's legs buckle and she face planted on the hard ground.

Miles heard the shot and saw Charlie fall and he thought the worst. He shot the lock off one of the cage doors, handed the first man out his gun. The prisoner looked at him, confused.

"Get them out and run you idiot." Then he ran back toward Charlie, just as Bass lifted her up and started to put her in the wagon.

"Is she hit?" Miles asked as he crawled in the back and held on to her, trying to keep her as still as possible.

"No she took out one of the guys who was sneaking up behind me."

"That's my girl." Miles said as he stroked her hair, then he noticed she was damn near blue. His hands drifted down to her neck trying to find a pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found one, it was week and thready, but it was there.

"Bass," He yelled out. "We got to move and now". They flew out of the camp. He looked back and saw some of the other prisoners take off, others just standing still staring after them. Part of him wondered just who the hell they were and why it was so important to Charlie to free them.


	16. Chapter 16

Halfway through the trip home Miles and Bass switched places. Thank god Miles didn't press the issue as to why he wanted to sit in the back with Charlie. Hell it was more than want it was need. He needed to see her and hold her. He was about to crawl out of his skin sitting up front driving the wagon. So when they had to stop to water the horses he took his opportunity. Now Bass was sitting in the back holding Charlie tight, trying to keep her as still as possible, which was no easy feat considering Miles was racing the team like they were in the Kentucky Derby. He had nestled her securely between his legs her back pressed up against his chest. They hit a bump and Charlie whimpered.

"Shhhh, Charlotte, its okay. You're going to be okay." He whispered into her ear as he stroked her hair. His other arm was wrapped around her, his hand on her heart monitoring the erratic beating and the shallow rise and fall of her chest.

She hadn't regained consciousness and for that Bass was somewhat grateful. In the dim light of dawn he could see she was covered in scrapes and bruises and her shoulder was obviously dislocated. He didn't even want to think about any other internal injuries she might have. When she woke up she was going to be in a lot of pain. If she woke up, a sliver of doubt whispered in his mind.

Bass pushed the doubt away. "You are going to wake up and you are going to be fine." Bass whispered more to himself than to her. He couldn't think about the alternative, not right now. Right now she was alive and safe and his arms. Going nuts thinking about the worst case scenario wasn't going to do Charlie any good.

Miles hit another bump causing Charlie to cry out. Bass tightened his grip on her. "I've got you baby and I'm not going to let you go. We're almost there, you just have to hold on a little bit longer."

"How's she doing?" Miles yelled from the front.

Before he could answer Charlie started gasping for breath then fell still. "Charlie! Charlie!" Bass yelled. "Miles, hurry! She can't breathe!"

Rachel was pacing, again. Hell she felt like she had spent half her life pacing. It was either walk up and down the porch or start screaming. She figured pacing was the less crazy option. She had no idea where her daughter was, or if she was even alive. Miles and Monroe had said nothing after they found out Charlie had been taken. One minute they were here, then next they were gone. But she had seen the look in Miles' eyes when he heard the news. She knew he would bring her back, or die trying. She prayed like hell it was the former.

"Rachel will you come inside, you're making me dizzy." Gene said from the door.

"Don't you have something you could be doing besides hovering over me?"

"Nope, not at the moment. Conner is resting and the Neville's are doing god knows what, so that just leaves you."

"Yeah me."

"Rachel come inside and get something to eat. You haven't sat still since Charlie was taken."

"I'm fine dad."

"It wasn't a request young lady, you are going to eat and you're going to sit down before you fall down."

Rachel recognized her father's stubborn look, and knew he wasn't going to back down. At this point it was pointless to argue with him. She nodded and followed her father inside. As she sat down at the table she watched him calmly fix her plate.

"How can you be so calm? Aren't you worried, don't you care?" She asked.

Gene whirled around, anger flashing in his eyes. "Of course I care. How dare you ask that?"

Rachel looked down at her plate. "I'm sorry dad. I shouldn't have said that, I'm just so worried."

"I'm worried too Rachel. I just keep thinking about how much I need to apologize to her. And I pray like hell I get that chance. She's been through hell and I said some things that I shouldn't have." Gene closed his eyes and sighed, "Sometimes I still see her as the little girl in pig tails who wanted ice cream for breakfast and piggy back rides. I have a hard time reconciling that with the warrior she's become. How can a little girl who was so full of giggles be able to do the things she does?"

Gene and Rachel were interrupted by the door being kicked in. She instinctively reached for the gun she always carried with her now days. Miles came rushing through the door with Monroe hot on his heals carrying an unconscious Charlie.

Gene was instantly on is feet rushing to Charlie's side.

"She took one hell of a beating and is having trouble breathing. It's gotten worse over the past few minutes." Miles filled him in.

Gene quickly looked her over and motioned for them to bring her into the makeshift exam room he had created.

"Put her down here." Gene pointed to the bed.

Bass couldn't move. He didn't want to let go of her. He couldn't let go of her. He stood frozen in the doorway, clutching her tightly.

Miles put his hand on Bass's shoulder. He turned his head to look at him. Miles couldn't miss the anguish in his eyes. He last time he'd seen Bass so lost and upset was when he lost Shelly and the baby. Understanding suddenly dawned on him. "It's okay Bass, put her down, let Gene help her."

Bass slowly nodded but didn't move. "Come on man put her down." Miles said in a low voice.

Bass finally moved and put her on the exam table. Gene instantly got work checking her injuries. Bass stood there, feeling detached and helpless.

"She has some bruised or broken ribs and they are putting pressure on her lungs. I need to relieve the pressure or she is going to suffocate to death." Gene turned and started to ready his instruments. "Everyone needs to clear out."

"No!" Both Miles and Bass bit out between clenched teeth.

"We are wasting time Charlie doesn't have. Now get out."

Reluctantly Miles and Bass walked out the door. Gene turned and put his hand on Charlie's head. "What did they do to you?"

"Dad?" Rachel said in a shaky voice.

Gene looked up at his daughter. "Can you do this Rachel? I need you to be strong for her."

Rachel nodded her head. "Good, I'll need some tubing and a scalpel."

Miles walked outside to find Bass sitting on the steps, head in his hands. At the sound of his footsteps Bass raised his head. "What if I lose her Miles? I can't lose her, I just can't."

Miles was totally taken back by the sheer grief in his voice. He'd only seen his former friend like this twice before. Once at his family's graveside and again after he lost Shelly and the baby. If he had his doubts before, he didn't now.

"Son of a bitch Bass," Miles groaned.

Bass just looked out into the distance. Finally he sighed, "I love her Miles."

"Dammit Bass, what are you thinking? How could you? She's my daughter for Christ sake."

"Do you think I want to feel like this for her? Charlie of all people. That I want to go through this again. I didn't mean for anything to happen, I really didn't. But damit she just got to me. She makes me feel things I didn't think I could anymore. She makes me want to be better, for her."

"She deserves better then you can ever hope to be."

"Yes she does." Bass paused and then gave Miles a sideway glance. "Are you going to shoot me?"

"I'm really considering it." Miles growled.

"If we lose her I really hope you do. I don't want to think about what I'll become if she dies."

Against his better judgment Miles sat down and put his hand on his former friends shoulder. "She's going to be fine. She's strong, stronger than either one of us." Miles hoped like hell he wasn't lying. Because if he did lose her, it wouldn't be just Bass who would go off the rails, he'd be right there with him.


	17. Chapter 17

Miles rested his head against the railing of the steps. This waiting was killing him. He tried to keep his mind from wondering off, imagining the worst. The fact that Gene hadn't come out yet was a good thing wasn't it? God he hated feeling so helpless. He was a take action and fix it kind of guy. He closed his eyes and thought back to the last time he felt so helpless, waiting for news if a loved one was going to live or die.

Afghanistan – before the blackout.

Miles was sitting outside the medical tent, in the exact spot where two marines from his unit had placed him. Hours earlier their patrol had been ambushed by insurgents and Bass had ended up on the wrong end of grenade. They rushed him into the medics and Miles went with him. He had refused to leave his unconscious friend, and it took a couple guys to drag him away. He was pissed, they wouldn't even tell him if Bass was going to live or not. So he sat and waited, praying that a man he considered his brother wouldn't die. He had never felt such relief when they told him that Bass was going to be fine, no permanent damage, jut a concussion.

Miles took a deep breath, if he was truly honest with himself sometimes he missed that man. There was a time when he couldn't even imagine Bass by his side. But that man didn't exist anymore. The Bass he knew was long gone, then again the man he was before was dead too. At least that was what he told himself, before Charlie. Ever since that girl came into his life he started to remember what it was like to be the man he was before. She had saved him.

He looked over at Bass and he reminded him of a caged animal. Every muscle was pulled tight and he could looked like he was about to snap at any moment. A whisper of a though floated in his mind. If Charlie could bring his sorry ass back from the dark pit of hell, maybe, just maybe she could do it for Bass too. Maybe there was hope. But at what cost to her? He already regretted like hell what she has had to turn into just because he was in her life, what would happen to her if she got involved with Bass? Miles shuttered, he knew he had to convince Bass to walk way. But what was he going to do if she felt the same way? Could she actually feel something for him? Surely not. Not Monroe. Miles racked his brain looking for signs over the past few days that would indicate that something was going on between them.

His internal playback was interrupted by Gene coming out the door, wiping blood off his hands.

"Gene," Miles choked as his hands started shaking.

"She's going to be fine Miles. I've reset her shoulder and relieved the pressure in her chest. From what I can tell she doesn't have any other serious injuries. Charlie's going to need plenty of rest but I think she'll make a full recovery."

"Can I see her?" Miles asked.

"Yes, I need your help to move her to her room where she'll be more comfortable. She's going to sleep for a good long while. But I want someone with her around the clock for at least the next 24 hours."

Miles looked over at Bass, even though he was trying to hide his relief from Gene, Miles could see it. He needed to see her just as badly, if not more, than Miles.

"Come on Bass, make yourself useful and help me get her situated."

As they walked into the house Bass whispered only loud enough for Miles to hear. "Thank you brother."

"Don't thank me yet, I'm still considering putting a bullet in you."

When Miles walked into the exam room he felt like he had been punched in the gut. Charlie looked pale and week, her only color coming from the multiple bruises all over her body. He had never seen her like this. His shock was quickly replaced with rage, and he could feel the same emotion radiating from Bass.

Miles and Bass gingerly carried Charlie upstairs to her room.

"Look at what they did to her, Miles." Rachel whispered.

"They won't be hurting her again." Miles hissed through clenched teeth.

"There were no survivors." Bass added.

"Good." Rachel nodded.

"Come on Rachel, let's get you cleaned up." Miles said as he reached out to her.

"No, I'm not leaving her."

"She's not going anywhere and Gene said she'd be out for a while. We both need to get cleaned up. Bass will stay with her."

Rachel looked skeptical but started walking toward the door. Once they were in the hall she turned to him.

"I don't trust him."

Miles rolled his eyes. "I don't trust him in a lot of things, but I do trust him with Charlie." Miles was surprised that he actually believed what he was saying. "He just helped me slaughter a whole camp full of men to get her back. He's not going to hurt her."

Rachel reluctantly nodded and headed down the hall to their room. Miles peaked back in and he could hardly recognize the man kneeling by Charlie's bed. The cold blooded, heartless killer was replaced by the man he once knew. Bass gingerly took Charlie's hand and placed it to his lips, then he leaned down and rested his head on hers and whispered into her ear.

Miles shook his head and closed the door. How in the hell did he not see this coming?

Bass heard the door click closed. He stroked Charlie's hair. "You have to wake up soon sweetheart. I have to tell you something very important. I have to tell you how I feel," Bass paused, "before Miles kills me."

Later that night Charlie blinked her eyes open. It was dark, except for a candle burning by her bedside. Next to her Bass was sitting in a chair, eyes closed, head leaned back at a painful angle. Charlie tried to sit up and winced in pain. Bass instantly came awake and was at her side.

"Don't try to move Charlotte. How do you feel?"

"Alive."

"You had us worried for a while." Bass said as he grabbed her hand and placed her palm to his lips.

"You of all people should know it's really hard to kill a Matheson." Charlie smiled, then her smile faded. "For a while there I thought I wasn't going to make it, that the pain wasn't going to end. But one thing kept me fighting… you."

Bass's eyes glistened with unshed tears as Charlie continued. "I went somewhere, somewhere else, and we were happy and safe. And it gave me hope."

"Charlie," Bass whispered, but she interrupted him. "Please let me say this Bass, I promised myself that if I made it out of there that I would tell you. I know it's crazy and it doesn't make sense, that we don't make sense. That there are so many reasons why I shouldn't feel the way I feel, but I do feel this way and I as much as I tried I can't deny it anymore. I love you Sebastian Monroe."

Bass smiled down at her but Charlie kept talking. "And it's okay if you don't say it back, or even if you don't feel the same way, I just..."

Bass cut her off with a kiss. When they finally pulled apart Bass stroked her cheek. "You're awful cute when you babble."

"I wasn't babbling."

"You were, and you stole my thunder. I've been waiting here all day for you to wake up so I could tell you that I loved you and how I was prepared to convince you that you could love me too."

Charlie smiled, "You love me?"

"Yes I do, I didn't think I was capable of feeling like this anymore, but apparently I was wrong. I even told Miles how I felt."

Charlie frowned. "You told Miles? And you're still alive?"

"For now."

"Well that's something I guess."

Bass nodded and leaned down kissed her again. "You need to rest."

Charlie placed her hand on his cheek. "Will you lay down with me, at least until I fall asleep?"

Bass nodded. He knew it was dangerous, especially if Miles or god forbid Rachel walked in and found him in Charlie's bed but right now he didn't give a damn. She was alive, and she loved him. He would gladly accept the bullet and die a happy man.

The next morning Miles crept into Charlie's room to find her and Bass laying side by side, hands entwined. He closed his eyes and inwardly groaned. He thought seeing her with Jason was bad, this was oh so much worse. He was going to need to bleach his brain and his eyes.

Charlie's eyes popped open. She looked up at Miles and smiled. "Hi." She whispered.

Bass began to stir. She turned her head and whispered softly. "Wake up sleepyhead, Miles is here."

With that Bass jumped out of bed like it was on fire. "I uh, the chair was uncomfortable, nothing happened I swear."

Miles just stared at him and cocked an eyebrow.

"Bass can you give us a minute?" Charlie asked.

Bass nodded and reluctantly left the room. Once he was gone Miles sat on the edge of Charlie's bed.

"Hey kid, how ya doing?" He whispered.

"I'm fine, I think the question is how are you?"

"You worried the hell out of me. Are you trying to turn me grey?"

"Sorry to burst your bubble old man, but it's already happening."

"Is not."

Charlie smiled and sighed. "Are we done with the small talk? Why don't you go ahead and say what's on your mind?"

"Because you almost died and you are still recovering. I think Gene or your mother would kill me if you died because of the argument we need to have."

"Dad."

"Oh don't you dad me. What the hell are you thinking? For a minute I hoped that Bass's feelings were all one sided, then I find him here, in your bed, and you aren't surprised about it all. You act like it's a regular occurrence. It's not a regular occurrence is it?"

"Miles…"

"Why Charlie? Just tell me why. Why him?"

Charlie sighed and closed her eyes. "I'm still trying to figure that out myself. I hated him for so long. But then one day I didn't." Charlie opened her eyes and looked Miles in the eye. "I'm broken Miles. I've lost so much, and things I've done, the things I know I'll have to do in order to survive, it started to consume me. I couldn't feel anything Miles, I was numb. Then Bass broke through. He made me feel again. Believe me I didn't want to, and I didn't want it to be him. But if you really think about it, it makes sense. Bass and I are a lot alike. We are both battered and broken in our own ways. We make each other better."

"You can't fix him Charlie. If you try he will destroy you. He's not worth it."

"I'm not trying to fix him. But you're wrong, he is worth it and so are you."

"Charlie…"

"I love him dad. I'm not asking for your approval, and I'm not even going to ask you to like it, but I am asking you to trust me. Trust that I know what I'm doing."

"Damn it Charlie you don't ask for much do you?"

Miles couldn't resist the pleading look in her eyes. He never could. "Fine, I won't kill him, yet. But I don't want to hear anything or see anything. And most importantly you can't tell your mom. She can't handle this, not right now, maybe not ever."

"Thanks Miles,"

Two days later Miles and Bass were sitting on the front porch sharpening their swords. Bass looked over at Miles, "so are we good?"

"You aren't dead, so let's leave it at that."

Bass nodded and continued sharpening.

Miles stopped and pointed his sword in Bass's direction, "but if you hurt her in any way I will kill you and it won't be quick or painless, you got me?"

"Sure think papa bear."

"And don't ever call me that again."

Their conversation was interrupted by two men walking into town. Bass looked to his right and saw Conner disappear into a nearby building, gun at the ready. Miles stared at the men walking toward them, arms raised in surrender. As they got closer recognition dawned and he called out for the kid to hold his fire. Bass looked at him confused. "It's one of the prisoners from the camp."

"How did you find us?" Miles asked as they stopped at the foot of the stairs.

"She told us where to find you. Please tell us, is she, is she still alive?"

"Yes, she's alive."

Both men looked visibly relieved. "She is one hell of a fighter. She's a lot like you General Matheson."

Miles eyebrows rose. "You know who I am?"

"Yes we do, we know who both of you are" the man said as both men raised their sleeves to show their militia brands. "My name is Jake and this is Andrew. She took a beating that should have been mine. She didn't have to do that, but she did. I'm sorry it took us so long to get here. It took a little longer than I expected to round everyone up."

"Everyone?" Bass asked confused.

"All the prisoners in that camp were ex militia. We had all but given up hope that we would ever be free again, but then Charlie showed up. She told us about what the Patriots were doing and that you had started a resistance. She gave us hope, but more importantly she gave us something to fight for."

The sound of the front door banging open caused both Miles and Bass to turn around. Charlie was hobbling out of the house, helped by Rachel.

"Damn it Charlie you should be in bed." Miles growled.

"I've been in bed long enough, I was about to go stir crazy. Plus I see we have visitors." She smiled at the two men.

"It's good to see you in one piece little one. You had us worried."

"It's good to see you too Jake."

Jake turned to Miles and Bass. "If you still need men, you got them. The rest are camped outside of town and ready to fight."

"How many?" Charlie and Bass asked at the same time.

"One hundred, plus all of the ammo and supplies we could scrounge from the camp."

Miles and Bass watched as the men poured into town. "Well it looks like we have your damn army," Miles stated.

"No it's not mine, its Charlie's."


End file.
